Doc Hudson: An Autobiography
by MissCarrera
Summary: He was a judge, a doctor and a racing expert. But a car is measured by more than just the sum of his parts. This is the life story of the famous Hudson Hornet; beginning, middle and end.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story I have been keeping secret until now! It was inspired by a very good friend of mine who is a fan of Doc. This story is just what the title says, his _aut__o_biography. That means it is written entirely from his point of view. I have worked very hard to make the chapters long (1000 words or more) and put lots of research into it too. This story will take you through his life from early childhood until death. Now, this story is still very much in progress, I don't even 100% know where I plan on taking each chapter. So, I need to know that there is enough audience response, aka reviews, to continue with the story. Otherwise, I will put my effort into different things. I encourage you to please give it a read and review if you would like to see more! Keep in mind that Cars and all associated characters, names etc are property of Disney Pixar, and the same goes for any mentioned copyrighted names. I make NO profit from this story, it is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

The year was 1944. I had left the childhood of poverty and traded it for the tragedy of war. Lucky for me, ten year-olds couldn't be sent overseas. Not that things were much better on our home ground. All around my Illinois neighborhood hung remnants of the 'dirty thirties'. I could still remember the long days when I'd shared a single can of fuel with my three siblings. At least we had enough for meals now, even if it was strictly rationed.

Our lives were easier on the outside- war generated money, it fed the economy. But there was something unmistakable in my mother's eyes, something no boy ever wishes to see in his mother's eyes.

"Go on now; your sister's waiting on you. And no staying after school today, Doc. I want you straight home," she instructed and swung the door closed.

There I was left, staring at the abraded oak door and the blue and white flag that stood out against it. It was a woven piece of cloth that adorned nearly every house on the street. Ours had three white stars on it, some had five, and others had only one. It was meant to show pride, a star for every family member who had gone off to fight. One for each of my brothers, and one on top for my father. I always said his was the star on top because he was the one who looked after us all, the one who held us together through good and bad. Especially through the bad.

And while those stars were meant to be seen as courage, they were the sickening grief in my mother's eyes. It was the thing I could never wash from my memory.

I backed off the porch and made my way down to the road. As Mama had said, Cindy was anticipating my arrival. Her perky green eyes stood out from her pale yellow body as she anxiously searched my dull gaze. Her pupils were wide with worry, a look I'd seen in her eyes since the day she was born. She'd never lived a care-free day in her life, so she was constantly a timid creature.

"Alright, let's go," I said and set off to lead the way.

She hesitated and whispered, "I don't wanna go today Doc."

"Neither do I, but we have to. Now hurry up," I replied impatiently. I started to drive away but she didn't follow.

""Doc…I think Mama is sick."

I paused, then reversed to face her. "Cindy, Mama is just fine."

"Last night I heard her coughin'. And you seen her this morning Doc, her eyes is all red!" she threw back in argument.

I froze with silence. My sister had never spoken so heatedly, and I couldn't deny her observations.

"Look, I promise we can take good care of her when we get home. You know how mad she'll be if we're late for school though," I scrambled to answer.

Cindy was quiet for a second, then the strength died from her expression and she slowly drove down the road. We continued without words for a few minutes until we passed the Olson house.

"Doc, why did Mrs. Olson take down her war flag?" she asked me innocently.

I stole a glance at the solemn house and was completely dumbstruck. How could I tell her? How could I explain that _all_ the Olson boys were dead? Dead as the dirt beneath my tires. You simply couldn't explain those kinds of things to four year-old girls.

"She probably is washing it," I tried to reason.

"Oh," Cindy nodded and moved her attention back to the road. She knew I was lying, but her delicate heart kept her from pressing for the truth. We were both aware of the primeval condition Mrs. Olson always kept that banner in, but she would never, _ever_, take it down. Not until the final star was removed from it…

I dragged my eyes away from the house. It had once been bustling and welcoming, but now it was cold with the touch of death. And in the early mornings when the fog draped just right, it made the perfect picture of a widow's sanctuary.

Willy had lived there. Willy Olson had invited my eldest brother over many times for play dates. I'd visited the place on several occasions too. How would my brother feel when he saw this? A place of memories turned hollow with sadness. Then again, that was _if_ he came back.

When we reached the school I tried to empty my thoughts. But even here the effects of war couldn't be escaped. No matter how much I wanted to shelter Cindy from all the awful things in this world, there was no way of shielding her at school.

We spotted Jacob Kadett being pestered and beaten over by the wall, and we both knew why; his last name. Everyone in the student body knew his grandfather was German, and he'd been rejected by multiple teachers for the fact.

We knew it was wrong, Mama had taught us so. Poor Jacob had never done anything wrong to deserve such torture. His mother even made care packages for our soldiers, but she gave them to Mama instead of sending them herself. She didn't want to be scorned.

I tried not to stare at Jacob being tormented and it came as a relief when the school bell sounded.

There were separate entrances for the boys and girls, so I escorted Cindy as close to the girls' door as acceptable. My eyes caught with those of Bonnie Wilson. She watched Cindy join the line-up, then parted from her spot and drove towards me. As she did, I stayed glued to my position.

Bonnie Wilson had to be the prettiest girl in my grade, and the coolest too. She was a sweet purple Chevrolet Coupe with the biggest brown eyes I'd seen on a windshield. They were so perfectly round and in the sunlight small gold flecks would stand out in their rich, warm colour.

Bonnie noticed my gawking and sent me a gentle smile as she drew closer. Her smile was enough to make my day. I didn't know why it was so lovely. Maybe because it meant she was happy. Or maybe because I knew she meant it for me.

"Hey, Doc. My mama is making a nice dinner for my baby brother's birthday tonight. How'd you like to come over?" she asked me in her dainty, well-mannered way.

"You sure I can come?" I stammered after a short pause.

"Well, of course! Mama said I could invite one car…"

I was stunned. "What about Susie?"

"Oh, she's boring! She's only got one set of tires and she don't like to get them dirty," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"I…I've only got one set of tires too, you know," I admitted sheepishly.

Bonnie gave her airy laugh of amusement. "I know that silly! But you ain't afraid to get 'em dirty are you?"

"No."

She grinned again, "Perfect. You got any hide-out building experience?"

"Don't think so," I replied honestly.

"OK. We'll figure it out together. I wanna make one in my backyard. So, what do you say? Want to come?"

I nearly answered her, but I bit my tongue. I thought of Mama and her distress, of Cindy and her petrified eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Bonnie. I mean, I want to, but I can't tonight, I forgot…," I trailed off nervously.

She looked sad for a second, then her eyes flicked back to their normal. "Oh. Well, perhaps you could drive me home after school?"

"Y-yes!" I stuttered immediately, "Right after school!"

She smiled, "Alright. I better go, bye Doc!"

I noticed how short the line had shrunk to and called my goodbye as I dashed off into the other direction. I couldn't wait for the end of the school day…

* * *

><p>Class was never a good time for me. It left too much space for thinking. Which I guessed that was the whole idea, but not when you're thinking was about things besides educational. When the excitement of Bonnie's invitation had worn off, I was distracted by other bothersome thoughts. Mainly ones about Mama, images I couldn't get out of my mind.<p>

After being called on three times in arithmetic, Miss Smith ordered me to her desk at recess break.

"Doc, is there something wrong with you? Are you feeling ill, dear?" she questioned me.

"No ma'am," I responded quietly.

"Doc… is there something going on at home?" she tried in a gentler tone.

I was silent for a long time. Then I told her slowly, "Miss Smith… this morning I saw my Mama crying. And I saw her cryin' last night too. She doesn't know, but I saw her."

Miss Smith sighed, "You know you shouldn't go spying on your mother like that."

"I wasn't ma'am! I went in the kitchen and there she was. I pretended like I didn't see her, but I know that's what she was doin'," I blabbered, on the verge of tears myself.

She nodded, "These are difficult times, Doc. I'm sure your mother is just under a lot of stress. So don't you worry, and be a good boy for her, understand?"

I sniffled and swallowed my fear, "Yes ma'am."

"Now, go back to your spot and finish your work."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>I remained in that spot for several more hours. I kept my eyes focused on the clock and tried to remind myself of Miss Smith's words. Suddenly, I heard her call my name in the middle of class.<p>

"Yes, Miss Smith?"

"Doc Hudson, you are to go straight to the principal's office, right now," she ordered in a flat voice.

Had I really been that absent-minded? So much for being a 'good boy'.

All eyes turned to stare at me driving down the aisle and out of class. I heard them whisper about detention and 'the crowbar'. I hoped I wouldn't get either, and my tank shook with a wretched feeling.

When I reached the office they took me in at once. The smoky smelling room only added fear to the atmosphere. Mr. Green was already parked when I came in.

"Doc Hudson?" the big Cadillac said from behind his disproportionately small spectacles.

I piped timidly, "Yes, sir."

"Doc, you are being excused from your afternoon classes. You may go home now."

I looked at him with worry. "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention, sir. But I have to stay; I have to drive my sister home afterwards."

_And Bonnie too…_ I thought to myself.

Mr. Green frowned slightly. "Did Miss Smith speak to you?"

"Yes, sir, during the first recess."

He paused for a moment, his hard exterior melted and he finally delivered the news, "Doc, your mother has received a letter of despondence. Your father…is dead."

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter one! A few notes- "Kadett" comes from "Opel Kadett" which is a German car, Bonnie's name simply is a combo of "Bonnie Hunt" and "Owen Wilson", which any SalQueen shipper would know who those two are ;) And yeah...I think that's all. Remember, if you want to see more then PLEASE review, thank you for reading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I didn't get a huge response of reviews but what I did get was so awesome :) Thank you very much guys, I was truly flattered by the amazing compliments you gave me, I appreciate it more than you know! Sorry for the wait, this story will be a more slowly updated one due to the long chapters, but here's the next one!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

I didn't drive Bonnie Wilson home that day. I didn't drive Cindy home either.

It was the heat of the day when I drove home on shaky tires. Adults gave me looks of disapproval as I passed them on the street. I should have been in my little red brick school, not making my way towards a broken mother.

When I came to the end of our path I blinked rapidly to clear my blurred vision. Up ahead I could see two cars on the porch; my mother and my pastor. I stayed still for a moment, hardly even breathing. If I didn't go up there then they couldn't tell me the truth. I'd never have to believe my Papa was dead if I didn't hear it from their mouths. Mr. Green was just a crusty, lazy principal; I bet he'd lie to me.

Then I saw Mama tremble. She was sobbing like she had been this morning. I couldn't take it any longer; I tore up the path as fast as I could. The ramp to the porch creaked and moaned with my sudden pressure, but I didn't slow down until I was at her side. I rested against her, gasping for gulps of air. I felt her lean back and she whispered for me to hush.

"Mrs. Hudson?" The pastor prompted.

"Yes… tell him," Mama said hoarsely.

I looked up over Mama's fender and searched the pastor's eyes. He was a small, grey car with dull blue eyes. The black of his pupils stood out against the clear surrounding colour with such contrast that it felt like he was looking right into my soul. He was trying to devise a way to break the news, one that would cut the shallowest.

He drew a steady breath and began, "Doc, your mother has received some terrible information at this time. Several weeks ago she was delivered a letter that indicated your father was missing in action. A small crew of soldiers was sent out in search of him. He was located in a French town, badly wounded and no longer… in a state of living. Your mother was informed of his passing just hours ago."

Finally there was absolute silence. I stared at the pastor, my body and mind completely numb. I felt tears roll down from my windshield. I didn't make a sound, and I didn't even know I was crying until I felt those cold tears.

* * *

><p>The same cold tears came streaming down only a week later.<p>

It was a beautiful weather for a funeral, the one that we held at the local cemetery. Mama was given the option of burying Papa at the special war cemetery but she declined the offer. "I want to be buried beside him," she told me, "They can't bury me in the war graveyard."

So, we lowered the casket at Riverside Cemetery instead. I'd never seen a casket until Papa's burial. It was long and made out of cheap pine wood, the only thing we could afford at the time. But Mama painted it up a nice white and the trim of it gold. We filled it with family photos and a couple of old trinkets that reminded us of him.

There weren't many cars I knew at the funeral. Johnny and Cord weren't able to take leave from the army to attend, and the rest were mostly extended family. There were a few neighbors though, and some friends too. Mrs. Olson came, and so did Bonnie Wilson, both of them painted in black to match with the other guests.

It wasn't long before the crowd died out. Soon, I was left in solitude, a moment just to sit and stare at the grave. It was too hard to believe.

Then I felt her presence. Bonnie parked close to me, and although we weren't actually touching I could still feel her comfort. She was offering herself as a soundboard, and the gap was merely an open space for me to close.

I didn't though; I just enjoyed her being there. After an extended period of time, I said, "You ever been to a funeral before, Bonnie?"

She looked up to the sky and then down to the ground. "Yes, my grandpa's."

I nodded and continued staring straight ahead. I knew that even those brown eyes wouldn't lift my spirits today.

She thought long and hard, then she made her statement, "Doc… you don't cry a lot, do ya?"

I didn't answer.

"You better cry now. Someday you'll be too old for it and then they'll wonder what's the matter with ya," she finished.

My eyes left the horizon to see her blank expression. "What are you talkin' about, Bonnie?" I scoffed, "Your mama tell you that?"

She shot me a look, her brown eyes blazing intensely. "No, she didn't," Bonnie spat.

I immediately regretted my words and made an attempt to apologize. I couldn't get a solid word out though.

"Forget it Doc," she turned away, "I was only trying to help."

I watched her drive away in anger. I kept my eyes focused on her until she became a hazy pinpoint in the distance. I wanted to ignore her comments and pretend that her change in mood didn't bother me. Normally, I'd just slip back into my old stubborn self. But she brought something out in me; she made my heart stir and forced me to look reality in the eye. I couldn't let her power over me escape this soon.

* * *

><p>It was a whole week before I got up the courage to confront her. And even then, I still wasn't really ready to apologize. I missed that dazzling smile of hers, and the soft security of her eyes. So, I made the fifteen minute drive out to the Wilson house and prepared myself to somehow win her back.<p>

I was just reaching a state of being ready when she opened the door, suddenly my confidence was gone. I waited a second to see if she would slam it shut again, but she remained silent, forcing me to strike the conversation.

"Bonnie…," I said quietly because I didn't know what else to start with. Then I remembered my plan. "Cindy and I… we were gonna make a fort this afternoon and she told me you are really good at them. So, she asked me if I would ask you… if you could help us!" I rambled and stumbled on my final sentence. She'd certainly know I was lying now.

A small smile peeked at the corner of her mouth and she said, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and I spent the rest of the day constructing a makeshift fort on my dried-up back lawn. It was a small shelter that gave me an excuse to sit real close to her. Cindy had opted to stay in her room instead of being roped into helping without her consent. That left just Bonnie and I alone together.<p>

We parked inside the fort as a gentle draft came through the flimsy sheet walls. It had been a while since I'd smiled, really smiled, but she'd made me today. I thought I owed her something…

"I'm sorry."

Her brown eyes were on me in a second. She knew what I was apologizing for. She cast me a look of sympathy. "It's alright. I'm sorry too. I know you were upset, it wasn't your fault."

"You didn't do anything wrong," I countered and added slowly, "You never do anything wrong."

She smiled weakly and turned her eyes back to the world outside our fort. "Thank you," she whispered.

My heart pulsed with joy. Finally, something I'd done right.

"The war will be ending soon. Did you know that, Doc?"

"Yes," I said, "I know, that's what they keep saying anyway."

"I hope the war will end before my next birthday," she sighed wistfully.

"Me too."

"If it doesn't," she paused, and then continued nervously, "Will you come to my birthday party?"

I felt some excitement in me, another thing I hadn't registered since my father's death. I thought about the possibility, but asked soon after, "I thought you weren't allowed to have co-ed parties?"

"Well, that's my Papa's rule," she explained, "And I want him to come back home before my birthday, but if he doesn't then Mama said I could have one."

"OK, I'll come," I tried not to sound over-eager.

"Good. Or else it won't be much of a mixed party," she giggled, "Because I don't know many other boys!"

I smirked. Girls were always worried about the silliest things.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't have to worry though. The end of the war came faster than we both expected. After so many years, I'd grown to forget about an armistice.<p>

There were parades everywhere. I was given permission to wander the streets and observe the spectacle with Cindy and a classmate of mine by the name of Jim. All Jim really cared about was indulging on the free candy, so I casually ditched him after a few hours.

It was hard to join in the festivities when the thing they were celebrating the end of was the very same thing that had taken my father's life. I kept looking through the crowds, hoping that by some miracle I'd see him. They could have been wrong, maybe it wasn't _his_ body they'd found. But as the day progressed, I came to terms with the truth; I was never going to see him again. The waiting was over; if he was ever coming back it would have been now. At least I could rest with knowing that Bonnie had got her wish, and my brothers were still alive.

That night, my second eldest brother, Johnny, finally arrived home. Even his return wasn't enough to erase my father from our minds.

We all sat around the dinner table, Johnny doing most of the talking. He told us how Cord had stayed back to marry a beautiful French girl he'd met. He chattered on about his comrade friends and what a glorious life we would now live.

As I stared at my banged up brother, I felt like asking him if he really saw what was around him. There was a deceased father, a missing brother, an emotionally scarred young girl, a hardened boy and a mother who was slowly disappearing from existence. None of which whom were ready to live 'glorious' lives.

So, the reason Doc caught his mother crying so much in the last chapter was because she knew her husband was missing beforehand and was really stressed out by it. She found out about his death during the day, right before she had Doc pulled out of school to come home.

* * *

><p>Apologies for any spelling errors, I try my best but I may have missed some! Anyways, thanks very much for reading and reviews would be loved and encourage the next chapter. Hope to hear from you soon! :)<p>


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews guys. **Eldunari: **Thanks for pointing that out! I shall go fix it! **Pancake:** Yeah, you're right, not as many people are into Doc as they are Sally and McQueen. I agree, it is fun to read about all the characters. Yes, I know Doc's name could have been changed but I decided just to keep it the same. There _is_ a possibilty he could have been born with that name. Plus I didn't think it would be fitting to refer to him by another name since we all know him so well as "Doc", I just kept it that way for simplicity's sake. I can understand why you think I should have changed it though, and I did consider it. But on with the story now...this one skips ahead to when Doc is a teenager in appoximately the early 50's.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Time went on and the years passed like minutes. It was no surprise that the world seemed to turn faster when you weren't clinging to every piece of daily news.

Things continued to happen, and cars around me never ceased changing. Mama slowly faded to a lifeless being in the background. She was always around, but never truly there. She'd lost herself in grief and was as talkative as a stone wall; there wasn't much that reached her soul anymore.

Cindy carried on with her nervous mannerisms and was typically seen as the socially awkward girl in the back row. In reality, there was nothing awkward about her; she just needed someone gentle and patient. Sadly, I was the only one who knew this, and I didn't always have time for her like I used to.

Even Johnny wasn't the same. He'd developed a sore tendency in his axles and often limped going up ramps of any sort. He woke at night sometimes, shouting with fear and cursing foully. He wouldn't go back to sleep afterwards, but we all acted like we didn't notice. No one wanted to admit that war had left an imposing imprint on our lives; we wanted to be as happy as everyone else.

Pretty soon, I turned 18. I'd be going to senior prom before I knew it. My friends kept telling me to ask Bonnie Wilson to be my date. As if I hadn't thought of _that_.

Back in my childhood, I was certain I'd take her. Then I grew up and realized things weren't so simple.

Bonnie had bloomed into a gorgeous young female. She wore clean white-walls and was always trying new paint jobs. She started using thick black make-up to line her eyes. I didn't have a clue how she applied it, but it only amplified the beauty of her brown eyes. She dated a few guys, all of whom were better looking than me. Surely, one of them was going to ask her.

But even after all this time, there was one thing I couldn't deny; Bonnie still remembered me. The odd moments when we did interact felt just like the old days. We still had friendship, and that meant I still had a place in her heart. From my point of view, that gave me just as much of an advantage as those other guys.

It was on the way out of school one day that I asked her out to the movies. She gave me a slightly peculiar look, considering we hadn't hung out together since grade school. We still spoke at school, but outside of that we had drifted apart. She was so cool with her television style and her rock n' roll records, while I was still just plain, original me. Which I guess meant we hadn't changed so much after all.

I must have done something right though, because she ended up saying yes. I couldn't help feeling a bit tingly inside, kind of like I used to get when we were little kids.

The days dragged by until Friday rolled around. Mr. Wilson had me promise to bring Bonnie home by 11pm and then we were off. My heart was pounding out of my frame as we drove into the town's new theatre. It occurred to me that Bonnie had done herself up a touch for the night, not enough to be glaringly noticeable but it caught my attention.

I let her pick the movie; she chose a romantic comedy. We found a nice place to park and I listened intently as she talked about her new baby sister and the latest episode of "I Love Lucy". She asked me about my home life now and then, but I avoided the topic or spoke vaguely of it. There wasn't much worth sharing.

Soon the movie started and I suddenly remembered my purpose. It was all due fun to be spending time with Bonnie again, however, I couldn't leave without getting out the real question. I never thought prom was such a big deal, but I knew girls felt differently.

I didn't focus much on the movie. I spent my time mulling over words and reworking their phrasing. It wasn't the easiest task when I was being distracted by the sweet scent wafting from Bonnie's side.

The credits came faster than I would have liked. She turned to me, ready to get back before curfew.

"Are you ready to go, Doc?" she said politely.

"Uh, yeah, I'll drive you home," I replied nervously.

She smiled. "Thank you." She began to pull away.

"B-Bonnie!" Wait…," I called after her.

She stopped and waited for me to approach. Her face looked amused and curious while she held out for an explanation.

"Bonnie," I said, "Are you going to prom?"

Her brown eyes tossed back as she giggled, "'Course I am!"

My sight bounced around shyly and I added, "I meant… with someone."

The humorous expression dropped and she was suddenly as bashful as I was. She bit her lip and spoke quietly, "N-no. Well, I- I thought perhaps-."

"Would you go with me?" I interrupted boldly.

The edge of her windshield angled upwards and she blinked a few times. A small smile curled at her lips. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Prom night was something to remember. It was on a crystal clear evening at the dance hall on the edge of town. Cars clustered outside, waiting for the different members of their party.<p>

I arrived early and parked near the doors. That way I couldn't miss Bonnie going in without me. I was going to have a whole evening with her; I wouldn't waste a minute of it.

She pulled up just on time and I devoured a long, mesmerized stare at her before she could spot me in the crowd. She'd changed to a bold and dazzling red paint, with small ruby gemstones around the arch of her wheel well. I gazed in awe for a moment more before driving out from the shadows and back into the moonlight.

"Doc!" she smiled brightly and fixed herself naturally against my side.

I could barely breathe I was so conscious of her touch.

"Oh, listen," she sighed happily, "They're playing the first slow song! Let's go cruise!"

And cruise we did. Bonnie was such a pro at it that I didn't have to worry much on my part. She whisked me away into the romantic music of songs like "Only You". I never wanted to leave her side.

They had just finished playing the steady love lyrics of "Unchained Melody" when Bonnie asked me to take her outside for some fresh air.

I led her to the rear entrance on the wall and we looked out at the quiet sky together.

"Are you having fun tonight, Doc?" she said graciously.

My headlights grew hot as I answered, "Yes, what about you?"

She drew in a content breath. "I'll never forget such a lovely night."

"Me neither," I confessed.

Her brow quirked and she gave me that amused smile again. "You know Doc," she started," You're really loosened up tonight."

"Well, I don't know about that," I mumbled diffidently.

"You should more often," she suggested lightly, "You never know what might happen."

I made a confused expression and turned to look at her. Suddenly her lips were upon mine. She kissed me in a gentle and caressing way. I felt her warm breath on my mouth as my mind was swept away by the feelings coursing through my body.

I had just gained enough alertness to begin kissing her back, but she drew away. Just like that, it was all over. What had felt like an eternity now seemed far too short, more like several seconds. Which it probably _was_ only that long to be honest.

"Will we see each other after tonight?" she whispered ardently.

I stared at her dazedly, my cab was buzzing. How had I been living all this time without knowing the taste of her breath? Somehow I had managed, but I wouldn't anymore.

"Of course we will! What are you talking about Bonnie?" I asked her softly.

"Well, you know," she said quietly," so many cars grow apart after high school. I can't imagine not seeing you around…"

I held her gaze confidently and told her, "That's true, but I have to think… isn't there a reason we've kept in touch this long already?"

She blinked, not fully grasping my point. "What do you mean?"

"We've known each other for years Bonnie," I elaborated, "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled timidly. "Oh, I don't know Doc-."

I butted in, "Would you like to go to the theatre with me next week?"

Her eyes studied me for a second. "Well, sure, I'd-."

"So, you _will_ be seeing me after tonight!" I enthused with a smirk.

Bonnie returned my expression with a more affectionate impression. "I guess you're right. Now, let's go have that last cruise, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Doc and Bonnie parked beneath a tree... LOL! Well, I know some of these songs etc, may not line up exactly with the year but they ARE all from the 50's era. If anyone is interested in the songs they are by The Platters (Only You) and The Righteous Brothers (Unchained Melody). I take no credit for anything copyrighted in this story and do not make any profit from it. This chapter was slightly shorter but I think the next one is more interesting. Please review if you would like to see more! Thanks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, this one takes more time and I'm more busy lately (also why updates on my other story have slowed down). OK, some response: **Eldunari**: Thanks very much :) No actually, Bonnie's name is a reference to Sally's voice actor (Bonnie Hunt) and her last name, Wilson is from Lightning's actor, Owen Wilson of course. I know, it is a lame combo but I just had to :P **Pancake**: Yeah, sorry about that typo, the quotations sometimes get messed up like that when I upload, it's annoying -_- And yes, I have this year and next year of high school to finish and then I plan on attending university to study in English. I may only write in my spare time but I want to find some kind of career that involves creative writing. So that's why it means so much when people compliment my work and style on here :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Bonnie and I began seeing each other on a more regular basis after that blissful teenage night. She picked up a starting job at a small daycare and always kept me up to date with all her latest experiences. It was fascinating to sit at her side, just listening to her bubble with exuberance about the things she encountered.

I remained unemployed myself; my mother never had the energy to haggle me. Besides, I was fairly content with where I was.

But the daily grind did become boring at points, despite being so relaxing. Johnny worked tirelessly at the steel factory, Bonnie had the daycare and even Cindy had found part-time at a diner. I knew I had the whole of my life lying in front of me, and with the restriction of school lifted, it was time to take advantage and make something of it.

It was in unlikely circumstances that I happened to stumble across a new hobby. I was on my way home one day when I came to discover that my usual route was closed due to construction. I had to take a beaten and timeworn back road on the outer part of the residential end of town. It was a dirt path, barely distinct from the empty surrounding land.

Then I spotted a shabby set of wooden grandstands and twisted chain-link fencing. Drawing closer, I could hear ruckus shouts and rumbling engines. Was there actually a functioning racetrack way out here?

It all came into sight shortly. I saw a gang of males- probably ten or so- and all around the same age bracket as me. A group of them tore recklessly around the track while the others hung to the side, smacking on wads of tobacco.

I couldn't turn my eyes away from the unusual and intriguing scene. They looked like a rough crowd, but the giddy amusement in their expressions said otherwise.

"Hey!" a bulky Buick called out.

I studied him for a second, seeing if it was me he was really addressing. He smirked and drove over to me.

I examined his earthy-toned body and droopy eyes, wondering if I should be letting this intimidating stranger approach me.

"What's ya name, kid?" he asked before I had any chance to scoot away. His voice carried a hint of a Boston accent to it.

"Doc Hudson," my name shot out of my mouth without thought.

"Doc, huh? Do they call ya anything else?"

"Nah, not really any nicknames for such a short name," I explained dully.

"Well, my name's Rick, but around here they call me 'Ricky Rocket'," he said with a quirk of his windshield.

I smiled, "Why do they call you that?"

"What do ya think, kid?" he tossed me a wink. "Ya know, we could really use some fresh metal on the team. And I think ya might just be an eligible recruit. How about a lap around the track? I'll show ya how I got my name."

He could see the gears working in my mind as I considered the offer. I glanced over at the track several times, feeling tempted to give it a go. Everyone else had their getaways, I could use one too.

"Just one lap? That's it?" I clarified slowly.

He nodded in compliance and added, "If ya win then I'll promote ya to being our newest rookie."

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

><p>I entered the stadium, attracting stares from the other members. Most of them were regular Fords and Oldsmobiles, but that didn't stop them from sizing me up.<p>

Rick and I situated ourselves at what appeared to be marked out as the start line. I'd had my share of road races, nothing in this fashion though. Didn't races usually take place on some kind of hard surface?

From the corner of my vision, I watched as one of the guys climbed a steep ramp to the podium. I took a deep breath to ready myself as he raised the green flag.

The cloth came swooshing down and I heard Rick take off. I gathered my bearings and plunged off after him. Dirt collected beneath my tires as they rotated furiously, sending the soil spewing behind me.

All the crew looked on intently whilst I kicked up my speed to match up with the so-called 'Rocket'. It was proving to be a rather easy race this far, but the crowd snickered when the first turn presented itself.

Rick boldly continued to accelerate, generating clouds of dust. As for me, I slowed to a more manageable and controlled speed. Corners were always difficult, and under these terrain conditions I didn't know what to expect.

I successfully made the turn with thorough concentration. I carried on and took the next corner in the same style. By this time, I had lost major ground on Rick. If I wanted any chance to win then I'd have to pick up the pace, especially on the turns.

My body was wailing with exertion and the boys were heckling my performance in mocking tones. I set my sight on the upcoming turn and pressed onwards with dangerous speed. I jerked my tires to left without even putting any pressure on my breaks. Suddenly, I felt the earth sliding wildly underneath me, thrusting my body off-course.

The voices in the stands chorused in exclamation, but I blocked them out to a muffle. I had to save myself, and quick. I did the only thing I could think of to counteract my movement; I threw my tires into the reverse direction.

I was no longer wielding aimlessly, I was gravitating back onto the track. I smiled broadly in pure disbelief of my luck. It was still far too late for me to pass Rick, but I finished the race in a solid piece.

I stopped beside Rick, waiting to hear the possibility of praise. He ran his eyes over me in that judgmental way again. Then he smacked my fender with his tire.

"Ya might not have won," he said boastfully, "but that was pretty impressive. We ain't seen nobody make that turn in a good while. You're in."

* * *

><p>It felt rewarding to be accepted into the group. I was finally a part of something. We met nearly every day, except for Sundays. I was introduced to the other guys too, and often competed against them. Most everybody had their own show names and unique tricks. I quickly earned a reputation for my mastery skill in drifting. "Turn right to go left," I told them when asked how I maneuvered gracefully. They thought I was joking; trying to keep it secret, when really that was all there was to it.<p>

I spent weeks with the group, refining my techniques and spending day in and day out under the summer sun. I grew close with the gang, learning more about their backgrounds and how they came to join the crew. The only thing I didn't do was chew tobacco; it was a nasty habit in my opinion.

One day, Rick pulled me aside. He led me to the track's original storage shed and ordered me to follow him inside.

I entered the shed and coughed as dust filled my airway. Rick flicked on the overhead light and my coughing finally settled. A small silver item glistened on a workbench in the middle of the room. I drove further into the room for a better view of it.

"Is that a… piston?" I inquired with confusion.

"Yeah," Rick replied, "It is."

I gave him a strange look. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Would ya let me explain, hotshot?"

"Oh," I muttered, "Yeah."

Rick stared at the piston and told me, "This here piston belonged to my good friend William. He founded our race group years ago, did a lot for us. Anyways, he's in a better place now, but ever since then we've been holding a race in his honour. His piston was the only thing we were allowed to salvage, so that's what we race for."

Rick moved to the other side of the room. "We've got a plaque with a list of all the winners. I thought ya might be interested in running for it this year."

I nodded vigorously, "I'd love to."

Rick beamed at me and grinned. "Good. There's only one problem. Ya gotta have a race name to enter."

"How about Hornet?" I suggested, "The guys have been calling me that lately."

"Hornet…," he mused, "That might just work. The _Hudson_ Hornet. How's that sound to ya?"

"The Hudson Hornet," I repeated slowly. I smiled eagerly, "That'll work."

* * *

><p>I know, they call him "The <em>Fabulous<em> Hudson Hornet" but that will come into play later. This just shows the origins of his nickname. :) Random tidbit: the name William was chosen after William France who founded NASCAR. I also ended up making _another_ new OC, so meet Rick guys! Hopefully this was a good chapter and will keep you interested for more. Please make yourself welcome to leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long time since I updated this story, and I apologize. I recently had a spark of inspirtation though and was able to return to it. Just to re-cap last chapter: Doc began dating Bonnie and is still unemployed. He came across a small stadium and was challenged to a race against Rick. He impressed Rick and was invited to join the group. He raced daily with the boys and one day Rick showed him the piston of his deceased friend. Rick asked if he would like to take part in their annual race for the piston and Doc agreed. He was then given the name "Hudson Hornet". And this is where Doc's life story goes next!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

The following day, we all arrived extra early at the track. A few of the boys had dug up some old spray-paint tools and we took turns using them to cover ourselves with race names and numbers. I proudly donned my new name and the number 51, chosen from the age my father died at. It was quite amusing to see all my buddies flaunting their temporary paint.

I half wished that Bonnie could come watch me that afternoon, but I knew she was much too busy to take time out to see me race. To be honest, I wasn't sure how she really felt about me spending so much time racing. Her opinion was like a subtle version of Johnny's. Johnny was always yapping at me about how I was wasting my life on something that wasn't help pay the bills. Bonnie however, she just nodded and smiled when I talked about the track. She never let on that she disapproved of it, but she never showed much interest either. I tried not to let it bother me too much. After all, I couldn't expect either of them to truly understand my growing fascination with racing. There was something addictive about that rush of adrenaline and the passion I had behind perfecting my technique that they wouldn't be able to process.

I gazed around at the boys and realized that they were the only ones who knew what it felt like. Even better than I did probably, given how long they'd been racing.

And there were cars that supported us too. As the afternoon rolled in, I watched some spectators trickle into the stands. I guessed that most were friends of Rick and the other guys who had been racing for several years. They made for a small but enthusiastic crowd, who I planned on impressing. Being one of the group's rookies, I felt it was my responsibility to stand out if I wanted to gain any repute.

It wasn't much longer that Rick announced the start of the race. It was to be only 100 laps, and we were to start in the positions we had drawn the previous day. I was situated about halfway into the pack. It could have been better, but it also could have been worse I figured.

I stole a quick glance at William's piston which had been polished and placed on a small table in the centre of the infield. It wasn't much, but it had been glorified into something more. I knew we were all going to mean business out on the track this time.

We were then ordered to our positions and I took my spot behind the first row of cars. All the engines around me began to rev stridently with anticipation. The line ahead of me started to drive and I motored forward as we began the first few warm-up laps. After the third time around, I steadied myself for the blast to come. As soon as the front row crossed the finish line, the entire stadium roared with the noise of engines bolting into full speed. I hunkered down and charged after the pack. I was already eager to race ahead but I knew I had to save my energy for when it really counted.

About 60 laps in, a green Oldsmobile we called 'Uncle' burned out and pulled off the track. Most of the guys I raced with were older than me, and as I passed Uncle I reckoned that the others were probably growing tired by this time. It seemed like an ideal moment to begin slipping ahead through the pack.

So, I did. I accelerated to higher speeds and effortlessly glided past several of the boys in front of me. It wasn't until we were 90 laps down that I realized the challenge ahead. There was only one car between myself and first place, and that car happened to be Rick.

I thundered onwards, chasing him closer and closer for a good six laps. They sure didn't call him the 'Rocket' for nothing. I had a feeling he knew it was me behind him too. He was an expert at blocking my attempts to pass, and by no means was he going easy on me.

Four laps, three laps… time was running out far too quickly. I sought one last potential shot at claiming first, but as expected, Rick was right on top of it and cut me off one last time, leaving me to finish in second place.

I drew to a stop at the side, as did the others, and we watched Rick take his victory lap accompanied by polite cheers from the crowd. Afterwards, everyone dispersed and Rick approached me.

"Not bad for your first Piston Championship race," Rick winked at me.

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks. I'm not all that surprised you won though!"

Rick laughed, "What can I say?"

Uncle spotted us chattering and came to join us. He was looking a bit frustrated and tired. "Congrats, Rick," he nodded respectfully.

Rick nodded back. "Uncle, what happened to ya out there?"

The green car scoffed, "I was going just fine, but I swear someone siphoned my gas!"

"When did you fill up?" Rick asked.

"This morning, 'round ten."

"Uncle," Rick replied, "You would have been wide-awake. Ain't nobody siphoned your gas, pal."

We all chuckled as Uncle admitted, "I know. Guess I really am getting a bit too old for this."

The three of us laughed again lightly. Suddenly, two cars from the stands drove up to us, interrupting the conversation. They looked to be in their mid-thirties and were both dull-coloured Cadillac's.

"Good afternoon boys, I'm Mr. Richards, and this here is my partner Mr. Johnson," one of the cars introduced.

I exchanged a look with Rick and he greeted, "Hello, fellas."

"We're both talent scouts for Mr. Tex, owner of Dinoco," Mr. Richards explained. "He is looking to invest some money with a new company to try and broaden advertisement."

"Yes," Mr. Johnson picked up, "And racing is a growing interest across the country. So, he's decided to sponsor to help create an official racing league. We've been traveling to various states and gathering cars who we think are prospective racers for the league. You," he gestured to Rick and me, "are both very talented."

Mr. Richards butted in, "Of course, you would need to qualify and meet the requirements to be accepted. But if you're willing, the try-outs will be held in Daytona, Florida."

Rick shot me a look of disbelief and excitement. I imagined my face held something very similar at the moment.

There was a slight pause before he finally responded, "Yes! We would be very interested! Doc, if you want to wait here, I'll just get some information from these gentlecars and we can talk about it later, OK?"

I bobbed my hood in a dumbfound manner and gave the two scouts an appreciative smile. I knew I'd make those try-outs, even if the world was ending.

* * *

><p>And that's it for chapter five! Hopefully I still have some readers for this story. You're reviews would be much loved! Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I have a quick update this time! Yay! It's my last day of school, so I should have more writing time :) **Mere:** Thanks for checking out the story! **Pancake:** I know, eh? No problem! And thanks so much! **Lightnesco:** Big thanks to you! I do try my best to pay attention to detail, and I'm glad you like those little touches :) Thank you very much for your great review!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

That night I invited Bonnie over to my house for dinner. She didn't see it as anything out of the ordinary, but I was planning on telling my family the proposal I'd received earlier that afternoon. I knew Rick was planning on going, but he thought it would be best for me to run it by my family first.

We all parked at our normal positions at the table; Bonnie beside me, Cindy and Johnny directly across from us and Mama heading the table. Cindy had made us a nice meal of a specialty fuel mix she'd learned at the diner.

"This is great, Cind," Johnny complimented as he sucked the liquid down.

"Yes," Bonnie smiled charmingly, "It is wonderful."

Cindy blinked shyly and whispered her thanks, quiet as ever. There was something about her being the same little sister she'd always been that I loved.

I waited a moment and cleared my windpipe. "There's something I'd like to tell you guys about, something that happened this afternoon."

Everyone looked back at me with curiosity, except for Johnny. His stare was more like a skeptical glare.

"I met a couple of talent scouts today out at the track," I started. Johnny stopped drinking and intensified his stare as I continued, "They're working on starting a professional racing league. They invited Rick and me to the try-outs in Florida."

By this point everyone at the table had stopped drinking. There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence. I gazed around at their faces, searching for approval. Johnny looked the least impressed, Mama and Bonnie were unreadable but Cindy's eyes gleamed with a hint of delight.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Johnny interrogated.

I was quiet for a second. He had a good point. Was I seeking their consent? No, I think I was looking for their support instead.

"I just wanted you to know…," I said slowly, "that I'm going to attend."

An expression of fury filled Johnny as he fought back, "Are you serious? Doc, you've let this stupid hobby of yours go way too far. When are you going to start providing for this family? And you've got a girlfriend now! Do you ever intend on making a living for her sake?"

"Shut up, Johnny!" I spat at him angrily. "Since when do you run my life?"

His lip twitched with rage. "You goddamn kids don't got any respect or sense in you these days, do you? While I've been fighting in the war and slaving away at work, here you've been without any idea what responsibility even means!"

I couldn't believe he was trying to make me feel guilt over such a thing. I was also shocked that he was finally making reference to the war, the thing that had been taboo under our roof for so long. Well, if he was willing to go outside the box than so was I.

"You can't tell me what to do," I snipped, "You're not my father."

The entire room dropped dead silent at the word 'father'. My heart was pounding as I felt stunned that the phrase had even escaped my mouth. Then Johnny reversed from the table and slammed his side against it carelessly as he dismissed himself from the room.

Bonnie turned to me and said gently, "Doc, I need to go home. Would you please show me to the door?"

My eyes flickered to Mama and Cindy, but they both avoided eye-contact. I nodded to Bonnie and we exited noiselessly.

Once we were out on the porch, she stopped and looked at me nervously. I thought I could see her eyes shining with tears.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly.

I gave her a confused face. "What-?"

"You're brother's right," she interrupted. She closed her eyes as if she expected me to yell. It hurt me to see her so afraid.

"But Bonnie-," I tried again.

She opened her gorgeous brown eyes and let their broken emotion flow out. "When are you going to start doing something with your life?"

"I am," I pleaded, "Racing is what I want to do with my life."

She seemed offended for some reason, as if the idea was purely madness. "Look, you can go to those try-outs, but don't expect me to be waiting for you when you come back."

I couldn't grasp what she was saying to me. It was like all the faith and trust she'd had in me had faded away before my very eyes. I started to follow her down the path towards the road.

"Bonnie, wait," I whimpered, but she kept right on driving.

When she had disappeared from my sight, I let out a sigh and sluggishly made my way back into the house. Maybe this offer wasn't worth it if it meant losing the care of everyone around me.

I entered the dining room and found that everything had already been cleared away. It was almost like the whole ordeal had never happened. I had the sudden urge to go to the track and just run a few laps to clear my mind of it. I started back towards the door, and out of my peripheral vision I saw Mama sitting quietly in the living room. I halted and observed her gazing peacefully out the window. Then I entered the room and approached her side, not saying a word.

Her voice came for the first time in a long time, and it pronounced more than a one-word sentence as she said, "Go to Florida, Doc."

My engine almost stopped at her request. "But Mama-."

"Never mind Johnny," she told me delicately, "He's been hardened by the war. Cord was able to find happiness again, but not Johnny. He's lifeless, just like me."

I felt my windshield glaze with tears at the sorrow in her voice. I was unable to find any words I could form to comfort her.

"Your father," she continued, "He would have been happy again. You've got his ambition, Doc. I want you to go."

I didn't know how she could speak such things without a threatening desire to cry. Even though she'd fallen, she would always be the strongest car I knew.

* * *

><p>In case anyone forgot, Cord is Doc's oldest brother who got married to a foreign girl after the war. Which reminds me, I've got a new poll open about my OC's if anyone would like to vote on that :) Hopefully you enjoyed the update and will leave a review, I love to see them. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews guys :) I really appreciate the support. I'm glad you found the last chapter to be emotional and are predicting the effects it will have on Doc's life. It shows you're really into the story, so again, thank you! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

Rick and I arrived in Daytona the following week. He had rented us a room in a decent hotel that wasn't all that far from the track where the race try-outs were to take place. Despite this nearness, we still woke up at the crack of dawn so we could take a more scenic route to track. After all, we were tourists too.

As we entered the track, I was completely taken aback. The entire atmosphere was different from the homey little place I'd been visiting every day. The only similarity seemed to be that Rick was with me.

It was a huge track, at least twice the size of ours. We would still be racing on dirt, but the dirt here was richer, darker and thicker. Immediately I started considering how it would affect my grip. There was a pit section too, something I hadn't even thought about. Would we be required to practice a pit stop today? The greatest difference though was the cars. There must have been hundreds of them, everywhere! There was a broad range of makes and models, some I'd never seen in my life. Some had spoilers, some had weird kinds of tires and some had freshly waxed hoods. They couldn't _all_ be here for the same reason, could they?

"Rookie," Rick said as he bumped my fender, "You alright? Your eyes are lookin' the size of hubcaps."

I shook my hood with embarrassment. "It's just…" I lowered my voice, "There are so many cars here. How am I ever going to make the cut? I'm just a kid from Illinois!"

Rick gave me a small smile of reassurance, "Don't think that way. As of right now, they ain't any better than us. They might have some flashy things but that don't mean nothing."

I looked into his eyes, hesitant to believe. If anyone else had said it I wouldn't have, but since it was Rick I allowed myself to trust his theory.

"Now, let's get over to the registration," he suggested and nodded towards a long line up ahead.

By the time we had reached the front, I'd received both warm welcomes and stuck-up glances from many passing faces. We were then asked for all our information, basic stuff like our age and full name. Then a forklift slapped a number onto each of us and we were free to roam as we pleased.

Rick and I took a good survey of the track and Rick happened to run into an old pal of his. When they were done catching up, Rick turned to me and asked if I wanted to run some practice laps.

"Not yet," I responded, "I like to save my energy." Quite honestly, I wasn't feeling totally ready either. There was still some anxiety from all the intimidating cars hovering within me.

Rick didn't object. "Alright, rook. I think I'll take a few and then how about I buy us some lunch before things get started?"

"Sure," I agreed, "Think you can find me around when you're done?"

He nodded and we parted our ways. I was acquainted with my surroundings now, but I still had a desire to explore.

I moved along with the crowds until I found a quieter spot. It was somewhere behind the pits and mostly full of forklifts. I don't think I saw more of those little things anywhere else in my life.

I observed them bustling among each other, pushing carts of fuel and tires and performing some checks on a racer or two. Then, out of the mixture came a gorgeous, cherry-red Thunderbird. Her green eyes carelessly wandered over the vehicles in her vicinity and she cruised along through the sea of bodies at her own pace. Many of the male eyes were stealing peeks at her, and I couldn't tell whether she didn't notice or she just didn't care.

She was drawing closer in my direction and before I had a chance to move, there she was in front of me. She appeared to be chewing bubblegum and her eyes opened slightly when she noticed me directly in her path.

"Hey there," she smiled nonchalantly, "Ya here to race?" Her voice had the softest touch of a Southern accent lying under her calm tone.

"Yeah," I replied blandly.

Her eyes seemed to size me up after my response, not in a judgmental way, more in a way that simply absorbed information. "My name's Donna Mayfield," she introduced herself and we unconsciously began to move away from the pits.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled foolishly. I gazed at the crowds around us. It was evident that she was probably about one of five or so females present at the track.

She noticed my eyes scanning around and continued, "I'm named after some aunt of mine. Don't know why. She never did anything worth namin' after. I guess I just have eyes like her."

I bobbed my hood in interest. Donna seemed to be a pretty outgoing girl for her age. "What are you at the track for today?" I inquired politely.

"Oh!" Donna rolled her eyes. "My daddy works as a mechanic. After my mama died he decided he'd have to take some work here instead. He told me to go battin' eyes at that Mr. Tex's son. Mr. Tex is runnin' most of this thing, so he's crazy rich my daddy says."

I stifled a laugh. "And who's Mr. Tex's son? Have you met with him yet?"

"Tex Junior, I think. You'd know him if ya saw him. Big ugly horns on his grill," she paused to make a face of disgust. "Why would I want to be lookin' at him?"

We both laughed at the image of this wealthy yet unattractive car.

As our laughter passed, Donna explained earnestly, "But I want to be a nurse. That's why I'm really taggin' along. I'm hopin' there might be a crash or something, and I could help out. 'Course daddy can't afford for me to become a nurse, but I got about as much chance with that as I do reelin' in one of them rich boys."

I looked over at her, seeing that her eyes where downcast with some sort of exasperation but lined with hopefulness. She was fighting the odds, just like I would be.

"Well," I tried to comfort her, "If there was any place to look for a crash, I think you've found it."

She smiled weakly and lifted her front bumper. "Yes, that's right."

Just then, I spotted Rick not far away and he seemed as though he were searching for someone; that 'someone' being me.

"It's been nice talking with you Miss Mayfield, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Her grin widened, "You too…" she struggled to recall a name to place to my face.

"Doc Hudson," I finished for her.

"Mr. Hudson," she said, noting the name to her brain. "Good luck to you," she replied and then disappeared into the swarm of cars as easily as she had come.

* * *

><p>Some of you may recognize Donna's name, and that is because this isn't her first mention in a story of mine! It is her first appearance but not her first introduction. If you do recall where she is from then points to you and you have some insight on future events in the story. But if you don't then that's alright, I won't spoil it for you! Also, "Mr. Tex" is meant to be the father of Tex from the original film, since Tex probably wouldn't be alive if it was him running the first Piston Cup :P And lastly, I know there is a race stadium in Daytona, but this race track isn't it. From now on the tracks will most likely be fictional, not because I'm too lazy for research, just because it will fit to the story more. Thank you for reading, and I know there isn't many reviews but they mean a lot so if you have a chance whenever please do drop one if you'd like to see more :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update, I had a personal matter to take care of over the past few days. Extra special thanks on the reviews I got on the last chapter. That was great guys :) **Skrillex**: Cool! I always had a bit of a crush on Bob actually. I don't know why XD And thank you, thank you, thank you again everybody! I'm glad no one really knows who Donna is, that'll keep some mystery in it :P Well, onto the next chapter. This one is a bit of a filler one but still important to the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

After Rick treated me to lunch, it was time to get down to business. All the potential racers gathered down near the pits and we were instructed on how the try-outs would work simply and efficiently. Each car would run a few laps as a basic qualification of his speed, and anyone who finished over the required time would be immediately cut. Once that was completed, we would be assembled into random groups and run a short race to demonstrate our skills. There were close to 200 cars aiming for a chance to make something out of their hobby, but by the end of the day there would only be 43.

"Let's go find a spot to watch from," Rick suggested, once we were dismissed from receiving the try-out orders. We were to run the qualifying laps based on the numbers we had been assigned earlier in the day, so Rick and I weren't set to go until about halfway through.

We found a nice area in the in-field that was surprisingly not crowded at all. A lot of the additional cars who had been loitering earlier had moved to the grandstands, leaving only those who were actually there to race. It wasn't long before things got under way, and one-by-one, cars started zooming past us. I couldn't help taking into account the strengths and weaknesses of each one that raced by. I was trying to figure out where I fit amongst them.

Rick whistled softly. "These guys sure are good, ain't they?"

I nodded my head in stupor. I could tell they were all driving their hardest, just like I would be. They wanted this opportunity just as much as any other car.

Rick looked over at me, his eyes portraying not the slightest waver of fear. "Doc?" he spoke my name, rather than one of my numerous nicknames.

I was startled by this sudden mellow change in him. "Yeah?"

He blinked a few times, almost sheepishly. "Would you-?" He paused to restart, "I'm not cut out for this, Doc. I just don't have the energy of you younger guys anymore. And I knew that all along, but I came for you. If you make it, would you allow me to be your crew chief?"

I was shocked by his words. Rick had been so confident all along, and it was because he had no determination to land a spot? It wasn't what I had expected, but I understood his feelings. And I couldn't have been more flattered by both the fact that he'd came to support me, and the proposal he'd just made.

I smiled timidly and replied, "Of course, I'd be honoured."

* * *

><p>Both Rick and I ran our qualifying laps to the best of our ability. I'd been a bit antsy, but I'd tried to erase the setting from my mind and replaced it with the images of the track back at home. It was no different than that, just laps around the dirt.<p>

When the qualifying round had finished, we gathered back near the pits again. A couple of official-looking cars announced that the times had been tallied and that a list of 100 names had been posted; the names of those who had made it on to the final round.

Rick stayed back and coaxed me to join the group of cars mobbing the list. I squeezed in between two other racers and moved along with the sporadic movement of the crowd. I could see cars reaching the front and then pushing their way out of the group with looks of frustration on their face. Some cars threw out curse words which were drowned out by the cheers of others. My tank was churning as I imagined what my reaction would be like.

At last, I reached the list. Two sheets hung before my eyes, with names scrolling down their thin paper in bold black ink. My vision moved methodically across the names as I realized it was in alphabetical order.

_F… G… H…_

_Houston, Alexander_

_Hudson, Doc_

I stopped and stared at my name like it was the most glorious thing I'd ever set my eyes on. I blinked a few times, being sure that it was really my name. Then I felt pressure on my rear from other cars urging me to hurry up. I smiled and moved away from the lists. Unfortunately, my eyes hadn't stumbled across Rick's name anywhere, but I knew he'd be happy anyways.

After another minute or two of maneuvering through all the bodies, I finally reached Rick with a grin already pulling at my lips. He read my expression instantaneously and his own excitement broke out in reaction.

I wasn't able to say anything, but Rick knew exactly where we stood. He didn't bother asking me, he simply said, "Come on, Doc, you've got a race to win."

* * *

><p>There we were again, just an hour and a half later. My body was still pulsing with pure adrenaline as the previous events ran through my mind. I had just placed first in my group race and now that the trials were complete everyone was hovering near where the final results would be declared.<p>

Rick was beaming at me, a ticking time-bomb of exhilaration. We both had the notion that my future spot in the league was secure, given the fact that I had won. However, you could never be too sure, and both our hearts were racing in anticipation of gaining that solid confirmation. The boys I'd been grouped with had given me a run for my money, but after Rick's preposition to crew chief, I had gone in with electric determination. I wasn't racing just for myself; I was racing to give him that opportunity too.

Suddenly we heard the screeching of a microphone, paired with the groans of cars around us. When the horrendous sound had passed, a voice came over the speakers, one of the scouts I thought.

"Attention everybody! We will now be reading the final list of the day. The following forty-three racers have been accepted to the league and will be contacted by the administrators shortly. We would like to thank all of you for you participation and we certainly saw an immense amount of talent today. But our selections, in no particular order, are…"

His voice trailed off and I closed my eyes, focusing on only the names that would begin to rattle out. The crowd fell silent, more quiet then they had been all day. Then he started reading, and we all held our breath.

Tens of names rolled by, none of them registering in my mind for the slightest second. And then I heard it; "Doc Hudson."

My eyes flew open and I looked over to Rick. We each smiled broadly, reflecting the disbelief and happiness of what we had just heard. It was only my name, but in this context it was beyond that. It was the spark to the fire which ignited in me, a fire which would burn brightly until I achieved my goal of living out the dream to come.

When all the names had been called out, Rick nudged my fender and laughed giddily. "What did I tell ya, Rookie?"

I was unable to wipe the smile from my face. He really could call me 'Rookie' now. I couldn't speak; I was too busy absorbing myself in the scene around me. All the cheering cars, all the cars I'd be racing with. And what would Johnny say when he found out that I was about to make something out of what he considered a 'stupid hobby'? And Mama, I couldn't stop thinking about her. For once in my life I felt like I'd done something to make her inconceivably proud of me.

"Come on," Rick shouted over the noise, "Let's go celebrate!"

I nodded numbly and began following him to the track's exit. I was so dazed that I hardly noticed Donna pop out from nowhere. I didn't know if she had been listening to the scout reading or if she could just tell from my expression, but she flashed me a knowing smile and said, "Way to go, Doc, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

I fumbled for the words to thank her, but once they reached my mouth she was yet again gone already.

* * *

><p>Hopefully everything made sense! Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews! They were great :) It is amazing to hear how everyone is really feeling the emotions that Doc is expressing, like what more could I ask for? And **tinkfan**, I know, I miss them selling the old diecasts :( I have two Docs, one normal and one with racing tires but they're both a little scratched up so I don't think they'd go for 30 bucks anymore XD OK, back to the story. I like this chapter better than the last and perhaps you guys will too! Please read on :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

Thankfully, the hotel Rick and I were staying at had its own bar on the ground floor. We celebrated that night with countless alcoholic beverages, all on Rick since I had hardly a nickel to my name. I felt a tad guilty accepting his generosity, but he assured me that I deserved it.

After spending an hour or so too long at the bar, we navigated up to our room to crash for the night. My mind was heavy with dizziness and my tank swirling with strong fluids, but I was sober enough to hold a steady look at the telephone for a moment. I had to call home; I had to tell Mama I was about to get my big break and to tell Johnny that there was more to me than he thought. But the call would have to wait until morning when I was able to keep myself from swaying.

Morning came and went, followed by the afternoon that brought us back to our small town in Illinois. Rick and I split shortly upon arriving to go our separate ways. I'd never heard Rick speak of any family, so I assumed I would find him later on when I got around to visiting the track.

The drive home was surprisingly quick, and the long dirt path leading up to the rickety porch seemed to unfold underneath my tires like it was leading me towards a grand entrance. I hoped my family members were anticipating me with as much hope as I'd tried to instill on them. Rick and I had hit the road pretty early that morning, leaving me unable to steal a minute to call them with the good news.

I pounded my tire eagerly against the wooden door and gazed up at it, remembering that time so long ago when it had held that starred flag. I wondered where my mother had put that flag after the war, if she had kept it at all. I wondered if the priest had sat on anyone else's porch, waiting to deliver the news that the father of the house had died. I wondered if he knew how much that changed lives.

But I didn't have time to mull those things over. The door was swung open and I was met by the youthful glow of my sister's face. Her eyes grew as she realized that it was me, and she looked hesitant. She was probably trying to read my expression and gauge what the appropriate thing to say was.

"Doc," she smiled softly, "Come in."

I smiled back and followed her inside. Once the door was closed I moved to the living room and started to look around.

"Where is Mama?" I asked after scanning the entire room. For some reason I had been expecting to see her figure sitting by the window as it had been the last time I saw her.

"She's on the other floor. Park yourself, I'll call her," Cindy gestured to the empty space in the room before gliding out the doorway.

A few minutes later, she emerged in the room again with Mama at her side. Mama appeared as thoughtful and wise as ever, but still retained her unattached personality. She settled with Cindy across from me, her face a blank canvas.

"Mama," I began, holding her name gently on my tongue. "I made it, Mama, I'm going to be sponsored and race in the league!"

Cindy gasped and tossed her eyes in Mama's direction with delight. Mama's bumper slowly curled into something that could only be described as a grin. One of the most glorious and fulsome grins that could be worn by a mother. I was overjoyed with unexplainable feelings. The fact that my simple words, my accomplishment, had brought this pleasure to her was more rewarding than anything else.

"That's wonderful, Doc! Just wonderful!" Cindy gushed in her girlish and giddy way.

Mama's grin still shone as she added, "I knew you were destined for more. I'm so happy for you, Doc."

My eyes welled with tears. Not even Johnny's predictable wrath would be enough to ruin this happiness.

* * *

><p>I was right. After Cindy telephoned Johnny with the news, he refused to join us for dinner. I didn't mind all that much. It was saddening that my sibling couldn't share in my joy but at least he wasn't going to ruin it. He wasn't exactly a part of my support system, so it was no bother to me that he was making himself distant.<p>

When we finished a delectable meal prepared by Mama herself, I decided it would be a good idea to pay Bonnie a visit. Although I didn't care so much about my brother, I wanted her to be one of the cars who cared about my future. I wanted her to be _in_ my future.

I nervously made my way to the Wilson house, hoping that she hadn't really meant what she'd said to me last. It was a bold statement, but she couldn't really be that angry that I'd chose to go to the try-outs, could she? What did that hurt her?

The Wilson house was outfitted with a doorbell, so I politely rang it once instead of banging on the nicely carved door. A lengthy minute passed before I heard a slight creak of the hinge. Mrs. Wilson peeked out from the crack between the door and the frame.

"Oh. Doc…" she started slowly, "Hello." She had recognized me but she didn't open the door any further.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wilson," I said, trying to keep my manners as perfect around Bonnie's parent as I always did. "Would Bonnie be home?"

"I... Well, I don't think-," she awkwardly started. Her eyes darted around uncomfortably.

"Could I speak to her?" I tried asking.

Mrs. Wilson shifted on her tires. "She can't talk right now, I'm sorry, Doc."

I could tell she was lying, and I looked up to the window above. It was Bonnie's window, and I almost expected to see her watching from above as her mother shooed me away.

I edged closer to the door and pleaded, "Please, Mrs. Wilson, just for a minute?"

She began closing the door and repeated pitifully, "I'm sorry…"

The door closed smoothly but I felt as though it had just been slammed directly into my bumper. Was Bonnie really trying to avoid me? How could she not even give me a chance to talk to her and figure out what exactly was wrong?

Maybe she supported me as little as Johnny did.

The thought made me sick with anger and denial. Bonnie wasn't anything like Johnny. Unlike him, she had faith in me. She always had. She couldn't give up on me so easily just because I'd decided to take a risk with my career.

All the worry started to make me unsettled. I couldn't determine what Bonnie's strange behaviour was all about and why she didn't want to see me. I didn't want to dare think about her not supporting me again, because there was the tiniest belief in my heart that it was true. And that was too much to deal with right now.

So, I did what I always did when I needed to escape unwanted thoughts- I drove off to find the track.

* * *

><p>End of chapter nine! Thanks for reading and please review, it is really appreciated :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys, I was having difficulty writing it. The next few chapters (including this one) are going to move through time a bit faster because we're entering Doc's racing career and there are only so many race scenes I can write before they get redundant. However, I'm going to try and keep the social aspect going as best I can (like you mentioned in your review **Lightnesco**) so I'm glad to see that you guys like both Bonnie and Donna :) I also like the theories you're coming up with :3 **Pancake**: Nope, he spoke with his mother right before leaving at the end of a chapter a few back and she encouraged him to go. It is only Johnny who is entirely against it. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I was having serious block on this story but I knew I couldn't give up on you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

I tried to reach Bonnie a few more times that week but was completely unsuccessful in conclusion. I had no idea what had gotten to her, yet business was calling, so Rick and I soon had to bring an end to our downtime. We finished our visit with a casual party at the track and then left the following morning. While I knew I would miss our friends, I also felt a pang of heartache having to leave my family again. Mama and Cindy assured me they would be watching for me on television, and I vowed I'd come back as often as possible. I only hoped we could all keep true to those promises. And perhaps in time Bonnie would reveal her sudden disappearance to me.

Rick explained that it would be best for us to return to Daytona during the racing season. Many races would be held there and it provided better locations for training. As soon as we were settled in again- this time in a very small two-bedroom place that Rick rented- we got straight to work. The weeks flew by as Rick pushed me to work my body in all kinds of ways and gave me advice on how to improve even the smallest things. When I wasn't practicing, we were dealing with more formal stuff. Sponsorships had to be sorted out, along with being educated on all the rules of the league and how the season would work. Rick worked closely with the cars organizing things so it came as no surprise when the selected to title the league the 'Piston Cup Championship'. Apparently they found the story of Rick and the boys racing for in honour of his late friend quite endearing, and it inspired a fantastic idea for what the trophy could look like.

When the first race of the season came, I was feeling both exhilarated and anxious. The opener would take place at the Daytona track once again, and being that I had already raced on it, that was a comfort. However, there was a certain weight to it now. This time I wasn't racing purely hope. Things were serious now; everything was so much more real. It was almost so real to the point of being_ surreal_.

Then I spotted Donna cruising around the track with such ease that it put my trembling tank at bay. She always looked so relaxed in this environment that it seemed to remind me that I should be too. So I took a deep breath and approached her. Maybe if I was around her more it would keep my nerves settled.

"Afternoon, Miss Mayfield," I greeted in the most charming voice I could muster.

Her emerald eyes lost their dull sheen and focused purposefully on me. She smiled with a natural glow and replied, "Hey there, Doc. Please, just call me Donna."

I nodded, "OK, Donna. How are you doing? I didn't expect to see you here."

She raised her windshield as if to say 'I didn't expect myself to be here either' and answered, "Well, since Daddy's workin' here and he doesn't want me roamin' around town alone, I guess I might as well be here."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah…" she said in a softer tone, "But I think I could get to like this place."

"It sure is an exciting place," I agreed.

For a moment we just stared at each other in silence. It was a strange silence, one that was content and understanding but slightly awkward too.

I cleared my windpipe. "Well, I guess I should be going then."

"Oh," she said sheepishly, "Of course. It was nice seeing you, good luck again!"

I smiled, feeling much more confident than when I had arrived. "Thank you, Donna."

* * *

><p>The dirt turned effortlessly under my tires that day, but if I learned anything it was that speed alone wasn't going to win me any races. Speed was like air, you needed it to compete. It was strategy that made all the difference; it was what you chose to <em>do<em> with that speed.

I was feeling in better shape than I had ever been in my life, and I soared across the track without experiencing any painful side-effects that most cars would feel after enduring such extended exertion of their engine. But I was only able to rise to third place, and even that was a challenge. As always, I was one of the youngest of the league and I was completely uneducated on the moves I should make.

Rick coaxed me through the entire race, using the headset all the racers had been newly equipped with. He could tell I was struggling and I got the notion that he too was a bit stunned by the amount of thought these racers had put into this. I knew we would have to up our game if I wanted a shot at that trophy.

When the race was over, I had held on to my third place and finished strong after some jostling near the last twenty laps. I wasn't entirely thrilled with my performance but I knew Rick was proud of me and that made me feel more content with myself. I had so much trust in him to guide me through this new world. I had so much admiration for Rick, at times I was afraid to admit that the respect I had for Rick was almost as strong as the respect I'd had for my father. It seemed wrong. I could only have one father, and he was dead and gone. But the way Rick took care of me, it made me wonder. Maybe a father didn't have to be defined as the one who had helped create me.

After I had received my congratulations and praise from many of my fellow racers, Rick and I escaped the crowd clouding the pit area. I kept catching snippets of conversations floating in and out of the bustling cars. I think I caught sight of a reporter swerving between the bodies, clicking a photograph here and there. I marveled at how magnificent I still found this atmosphere to be. I pondered whether I'd ever be able to truly get used to it as seamlessly as Donna had already.

Donna. I was suddenly searching my surroundings in hopes of catching a glimpse of her bright red paint. She'd been happy to see me earlier, and for some reason I had the desire to see her reaction to my race today. If she had been paying any attention to me that is; I couldn't forget that there had been 42 other racers out there today.

"What do ya say, Rookie? Should we go celebrate this win?" Rick asked me when we had moved away from all the noise.

I smiled at the fact that he considered third place a 'win'. I deliberated his offer and felt uneasy for a moment. I had hoped that we could go back to the room where I could call Cindy with the news of my results today. But I knew Rick would probably want to take me out to a fancier restaurant and bar instead and I didn't feel like interrupting his plans for one measly call. It could wait until morning.

Rick's voice repeated, "Well?"

"Alright," I replied and slowly added, "But let me invite Donna to join us first."

* * *

><p>I don't love this chapter since I was getting out of my block and it is kind of like an in-between but I hope it was still enjoyable enough that you'll want to read on. Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed and appreciated :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Again, the reviews were great so thank you everybody who took the time to write me one :) **Mere**: Thanks for understanding, I'm glad you still liked it! **Lightnesco**: You'll have to wait and see ;) **lizzie**: You like that pairing? Awesome :) And great idea, only time will tell if Bonnie shows again! **Pancake**: I'm sorry, I should have specified that in the story. Currently Doc is just wearing the typical "Hudson Hornet" and his number, that's all. But you're review got me thinking and had some influence on me for this chapter :D And here's the next chapter folks!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

The rest of the season ran by in a steady stream of events. Train, travel and rejoice over wins- this was the cycle of my life. Sometimes I didn't have a win to revel in, in which case the training part of the cycle would simply become increased. I learned from the mistakes I encountered and Rick helped me with devising my strategic skills. I'd gain some then lose some; it was a constant battle to keep on the bumper of the point leaders. And this was the fashion my days rolled on in, never breaking for anything, family included.

I didn't see my family often, well, never actually. Occasionally I could steal a short phone conversation with Cindy or Mama but it wasn't the same. The sound of their voices could only conjure up visions of what they looked like, not bring them to me. There were no more home-cooked meals or quiet evenings of sitting in the living room together. There was just a great distance pushing us apart over and over again.

Sometimes I felt guilty. Perhaps Johnny was right; perhaps I should have been in Illinois earning an income for them. But they had him, and Cindy had just been promoted to head waitress at the restaurant. They didn't need me to be financially secure. And Rick said I'd be receiving a sum of money at the end of race reason, extra if I placed well. I'd give them every dollar I collected because I raced for the love of it, not for the money.

Then there was Bonnie. So many thoughts about her ran through my mind when I was alone at night. Was she still faithful to me or was I just clinging to a non-existent relationship? Maybe when she'd last spoke to me she'd meant that was the end of us, and maybe that's why she hadn't spoken to me when I'd visited. Girls were always doing cryptic things like that. But I found it hard to believe that she'd meant we were over in an instant like that. I couldn't figure any of it out. And what haunted me the most was not knowing when I would see her again, _if_ I would see her again.

I tried not to let these things get to me. It's not like I was the only racer who hadn't seen his family in months. I had to accept that this was a part of the lifestyle. I still had Rick; he was like family to me. I had Donna; she'd become a good friend to me over time. I wished I had a girl to miss me, but you couldn't hope for too much.

The Piston Cup that year was held in Daytona to no one's surprise. It had come to be something like a home track to all of us racers. I was ranked in third for season points, and if I could do well then I could possibly finish with second.

The stadium was swarming more than usual underneath the hot Florida sun. I didn't typically get very nervous before races anymore, but I was feeling a slight quiver in my tank that particular day. I knew I couldn't drive away the big winner today due to the point difference, but I wanted that second place finish just as badly. I wanted to know that I'd done my very best. And more than that, I wanted to prove myself worthy of racing next season.

Soon enough, it was race time. We piled onto the track, took our positions and set off on the first Piston Cup championship race in history. There was a splendid roar from the grow that helped charge me with excitement. All around me I saw nothing but my fellow competitors, each trying to earn that millisecond that put them ahead.

The laps flew by and we were all so close, packed together in a pressure and heat filled bubble. Rick was coaching me as always and I managed to sidle up to sixth place. Everything was going as planned, and if it continued this way then I'd be able to capture that second place finish as I aimed to. I should have known that this would be the day for a crash to happen though.

We had just come out of the second turn when I saw the cloud of smoke ahead. I'd experienced a few crashes already, but this one looked pretty bad. I'd never seen such a pile-up of cars before. I watched as the racers ahead of me spilt apart as they tried to find a path through the mess of bodies. I heard Rick say something over my radio along the lines of 'take it easy'. He knew this accident could ruin all our plans.

As I entered the smoke I was shocked to see that there were actually quite a few cars caught up in crash. Nobody appeared to be hurt, there were just so many cars blocking the track that they were nearly impossible to avoid. I thought I saw an escape ahead of me, an opening back onto the clear section of the track. So, I accelerated hard, hoping that I'd exit the exhaust-filled air before my other competitors.

I was almost clear, my vision no longer fogged by the smoke. I continued to race onwards until I was met with the body of another racer. Number twenty-two came swerving out from the right-side of the crash and I felt him slam directly into my side. I was going so fast that I lost traction from the sudden impact and slid towards the infield. Rick's voice buzzed across my radio but I couldn't focus on him, I just needed to stay away from that grass. If I wound up there I'd lose so much momentum and speed that I'd never catch up to my original position.

My tires wouldn't have it though. I wasn't strong enough to hold my ground and next thing I knew I felt the soft turf beneath me. Then I had a sudden impulse. I didn't even have to think about it, my body just took over as if it were doing something as regular as breathing. My tires gently turned and my body drifted across the grass, ripping it up as I went. It was my classic move from back home, my 'right to go left' theory.

The move put me back in control and I straightened out to bring myself back onto the track. I was breathing hard and unable to believe that I'd really just saved myself like that. I still had a shot now, I could still finish in second place if I kept racing strong.

A yellow car pulled out in front of all the racers and gave me a chance to look up at the screen broadcasting the race while the crash was sorted out. The camera was on me, following me along the track.

Later on, Rick told me about the screaming announcers, the stunned crowd and the multiple replays of my miraculous save. He told me that I was now known as not just 'The Hudson Hornet'. From that day out I was 'The _Fabulous_ Hudson Hornet'.

* * *

><p>I originally wasn't going to have Doc earn the 'fabulous' reputation until later on but after <strong>Pancake<strong>'s review I realized that it would fit well with this chapter so I went for it. Reviews anybody? :) Thank you so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

As always, thank you very much for the reviews :) **Skrillex**: I haven't decided on a specific car or anything, but I do have the story planned out with events and such that will be leading up to that point, so I'm ready for when I get there :) **Monkey Lover**: Yes, I understand your username ;) Haha! Good ideas, you'll have to see how it unfolds :3 However, I don't think there will be any monkeys ;) **Lizzie**: Yup, that's what is was! :D **Mere**: Thank you :) But I'm not spoiling anything ;D Lol and no worries guys, that was only Doc's first racing season so you are correct, it can't possibly be the wreck yet XD Alrighty, here we go with the next chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>

Due to my brilliant save, I snagged second place in my first Piston Cup championship that day. Rick said he couldn't have asked for anything better, and Donna told me that she'd known all along that I had the talent to pull it off. After the race I was awarded with a decent amount of prize money, and even though I wasn't the winner, I was confronted by quite a few reporters. It was the strangest thing to be questioned by them, but I felt honoured that they wanted to hear my answers. When all that was done with, we bid Donna goodbye and Rick asked me how I wanted to celebrate this time. The answer was easy; I wanted to go home.

It was so nice to return to Illinois with the knowledge that I wasn't on a time restraint. The day where I would have to be back in Daytona seemed like a distant memory I could hardly remember. Until then, I could temporarily relax in the world I'd known before the astonishing shift in my life.

Rick's initial visit was to the track. I joined him for a little while and rejoiced with all our old friends. They knew I was different now; I wasn't the young rookie kid who had happened to stumble upon their hangout. Yet, they stilled treated me some the same. They had acquired great respect for me, but I would still always be the youngster to them. I took in their gleaming eyes and lop-sided smiles and I thought to myself that maybe they admired me so much because I was becoming what they could have been. Not in a depressing way, but in a way that made them feel nostalgic to see how far racing had come and could possibly go. They probably felt like they were a part of this revolution. And they were. I knew a time would come where they would be no longer able to race, and I would never see them again. But I'd never forget the group of them; they were like brothers to me.

When the afternoon rolled around, I dismissed myself from the group and wandered into town. I hadn't been home to see Cindy or Mama yet, but there was something I needed to do first. Someone I had to find.

I wasn't sure where Bonnie's daycare was located, so I drove the main streets until I spotted the red brick building. Along the front window I could see 'Little Bumpers Daycare' painted in large white letters. It was a small town, so I figured this had to be the one and only daycare. I made my way around to the rear of the building and waited a short distance from the back exit. I knew Bonnie's shift normally ended around 4, and this appeared to be the door designated for employee use. She couldn't escape me this time.

I don't know how long I waited for outside that door. The first time the door opened, I tensed all over, ready to see Bonnie's soft purple paintjob. It was only a false alarm though; two female cars so lost in conversation that they didn't even notice me. They were probably finished at the same time as Bonnie, which meant she would be leaving any moment now.

At last, there she was. Bonnie shoved the slate grey door open and drove out into the dying sunlight. Her normally intense brown eyes looked tired and dull, and she didn't carry herself with such dignity like she used to. She had matured into a full-grown female and I was shocked by the changes. She still looked pretty in her light paint, but there was something so different about her. She seemed to be missing the vivacious nature she'd always glowed with. There was a sparkle about her I always remembered from when we were school children. That was what was lost. She was merely an ordinary car.

Bonnie was about to make her way down the ramp leading from the building when she saw me. I watched as her entire body froze and she searched my eyes helplessly. She looked as though she were contemplating going back inside for a minute. Then she dropped her gaze and carried on as if she hadn't seen me.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was all wrong. She was supposed to gasp with surprise and rush at me with glee. She was supposed to apologize and start crying about how much she missed me. Then I would kiss her and everything would be fine.

But it wasn't fine.

I moved out of my spot and met her before she could escape from the property. Her eyes begrudgingly lifted to look at me.

"Bonnie…" I whispered. She didn't respond and I inched closer.

She visibly flinched and reversed a tiny bit while she told me, "Doc, I don't…"

I waited and waited, but the words had left her mouth so weakly that I knew she had nothing more to say.

"I came to see you, months ago, but your mother said you weren't in," I told her with sadness in my voice. What I was really telling her was that I knew she was there. I was truly asking why she had avoided me.

Her lip quirked and her windshield gained a slight sheen to it. Finally she said, "I know. And I'm sorry, Doc. I'm sorry that I can't do this. I was just too afraid to tell you then."

My eyes grew in alarm and I asked, "You can't do what? What are you talking about, Bonnie? Please, I just-."

"I can't be with you," her voice dug in quickly and sharply like a nail. The strength didn't last though, it wavered as she continued, "I can't live this life with you. How do you expect me handle us being apart so much? How can I trust that you're faithful? How can I… be the wife to a racer?"

She paused there and I felt the need to jump in with some kind of argument. I couldn't do it. All I could do was sit there lifelessly and listen to her wash away our relationship.

"I thought this was just a hobby of yours, like everyone else did. But here you are, getting yourself involved with some league. What kind of a life is that? You're never home, you don't have a job. I need something steady. Someone who I can trust to always be there when I need them and to raise a family with," Bonnie explained.

We were crashing, our relationship becoming nothing but useless, crumpled metal. We were a lost cause, impossible to fix.

I wasn't constant enough, that's what she thought. She didn't want to live this dream with me anymore. I would either have to wake up to reality or accept that she would never appear in this dream I'd been living in for the past months.

"But this _is_ a job," I argued in one last attempt to repair the ruins, "I can provide for you. I can be the same as any other guy and take care of you. Why don't you see that?"

She sighed and refused, "No, Doc, you can't. You chose to leave me behind."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dreams were worthless to her. She didn't want to help me chase them; she wanted to obliterate them from my mind.

There was nothing I could do. Not only had we crashed, we were smoking and melting into pools of metal.

So, I decided to set fire to the whole thing and replied boldly, "I understand. But when you change your mind, don't expect to find me waiting. Don't expect to find me at all."

Bonnie blinked at me with shock. She stayed for a second, and then turned away without a word.

I didn't make any movement at all. I just sat there and watched her drive away, like I was watching the flames of the fire perish to smoldering coals.

* * *

><p>Well, as many of you were hoping for, you got a confrontation scene between Doc and Bonnie! Basically Bonnie doesn't trust Doc's career as being legitimate enough to sustain as financial support and she doesn't love him enough to take the risk to follow him through it. Hopefully you gathered that from the text though! And I also hope the 'crash and burn' metaphor I gave of their relationship made sense. That's all for now, thank you for reading and reviews are always loved :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the slow update on this one. I was caught up on my other story and then I was super duper busy visiting with family. Thus, I haven't had the chance to read, review or write much lately :( Thank you very much to those who reviewed, looks like there are some mixed feelings on the Bonnie/Doc split! I haven't decided yet if Bonnie will reappear, so we'll just have to see what happens ;) **Pancake:** That's what I thought about too! Sally is able to live that lifestyle, but just like how not everyone could handle being married to a celeb, I can imagine that not everyone would be able to hold a relationship with a racer. And that's a huge compliment, thank you! I definitely put loads of planning into this one before I even began to help eliminate nasty writer's block :P Alright, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

That night I went home to a flurry of kisses. They should have been from Bonnie, but instead they came from my mother and sister as they pecked at my fenders with pride. Inside, I felt my heart slowly dissolving as the impact of the recent event finally took its toll on me. On the outside I reflected a shy glow of righteousness. Overall all, it wasn't exactly the way I'd expected to feel upon returning from my strong season finish.

It was Mama who cooked dinner that time, and I waited patiently with Cindy in the den before it was served. She was still slightly reserved in nature, but she seemed to have gained a great deal of confidence during my absence. She hit me with question after question and a healthy dose of praise as well. Suddenly there came a pause in the conversation, as if she'd just shed light on a new discovery.

"Didn't you invite Bonnie?" she asked innocently.

I pulled my eyes away from hers and stared nervously at the wall. "No. I just wanted it to be our family tonight," I fibbed, my voice dropping off near the end of the sentence. A family, precisely what Bonnie believed I wasn't capable of being a part of…

"Oh, that's too bad," Cindy said, a faint hint of dismay tinged her words.

"I'm surprised that it's Mama making dinner tonight, not you," I announced, eager to change the subject.

Cindy smiled pensively. "Doc, you have no idea how much she has changed since you've been gone. She still doesn't talk a whole lot, but she watches your races like a religion. It gives her something to look forward to, some purpose." She turned her eyes on me and added, "You don't know how much you've improved her mood, her life."

We held contact for a few seconds, taking in this momentous revelation. Then I heard an insistent pounding at the front door. My heart leaped, thinking that it was Bonnie, back to apologize and beg me to take her back already. It couldn't be though, after all, it was her who drove away. But if it was, could I block her out? Could I send her away once again or would I crumble?

Cindy perked up at the noise and sent me a sly smirk. "Johnny," she told me quietly.

I was stunned. "What?"

She giggled lightly. "He refused to come as usual, until Mama got on the phone and told him otherwise." We exchanged devious grins like we were still little kids who had just gotten our older sibling in trouble by our own doing. Then she dashed off into the direction of the front door.

* * *

><p>Mama had dinner ready shortly, sparing me from having to endure too much small-talk with my brother. Things were tense at the dinner table, but as far as I was concerned, it wasn't my problem to worry about. Johnny had made things that way. Cindy chattered on about the future renovations that the diner was to undergo and the rest of us interjected here and there with the appropriate 'uh-huh' or 'm-hmm'. Then Mama told us briefly of the latest letter she'd received from our eldest brother Cord. Apparently he was set to become a father soon.<p>

Soon enough, it came time for Johnny and me to feed the conversation. I sipped my fuel silently, listening as Johnny detailed about his possible transfer to another factory in town. After a while, my mind began to space out, tracing its way back to my spat with Bonnie.

"Well, it looks like you've got something going on now, Doc. Do you have plans for next season yet?" Johnny's voice seemed to shake the entire room.

I snapped my attention to his face across the table, keenly awaiting my response. I had to replay the words he'd just said to me once more. Something about it was shocking. He was inviting me to make conversation with him, that much I had known was coming. It was the phrasing he'd used. The way he'd actually placed interest in his tone, the way he'd actually acknowledge my career and the entire reason we were having dinner together.

All eyes were on me as I slowly answered, "Rick says I've already been offered two sponsorships. I don't know which I'll take yet, but he's going to be my crew chief again, so I trust him to help me figure it out." The fuel stuck in my pipe as I added, "He says there might be a chance I could win the Cup next year."

Jonny nodded tersely, registering everything in his mind methodically. "And if you win?"

"Well," I hesitated for a second. "Then I'll be given a larger portion of prize money. Not to mention the advertisement money from the sponsors too. And if I'm successful, I could continue racing and earning a living." _Just like you said I wouldn't be able to do…_ I wanted to tack on the end, but I left it.

He cleared his windpipe and drew the last bit of his fuel into his mouth. When he was finished, he looked at me for a moment before his eyes darted away. "Sounds like a good plan," he said and then excused himself politely from the table.

* * *

><p>Later on, I lay in my old bed, thinking about the events of the day. Dinner was still fresh on my mind, particularly Johnny's behaviour. He hadn't completely admitted anything to me. There was no confession of how he should have had faith in me, no apology for giving me a hard time over my choice to race. Yet, I knew by the way he had acted that he did feel some shame. Perhaps I hadn't gotten a 'congratulations' from him, but I felt accepted. Somehow that felt a million times more gratifying.<p>

My eyes slid over to the open bedroom window. I could see the full moon, shining gallantly from its comfortable spot in the dense, black sky. It was so bright, as bright as the stadium lights I had grown accustomed to. I found myself start to think about Donna. She was somewhere hundreds of miles away, but she could be looking at the same moon as me. I wouldn't see her for months now. Then, when all my thoughts should have been on losing Bonnie, I wondered for the first time if Donna was single. Maybe I'd subconsciously been wondering that all along.

* * *

><p>And there you have it- chapter thirteen :) There should be an update on my other story fairly soon and then I'll have the next chapter for this one. Thank you for reading, reviews from all are welcome and loved!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I just want to give an extra special thanks to you readers who review on this story. When I brought it back from its hiatus I wasn't sure if there would be much of an audience for it. You guys have proved otherwise though, and you really keep me motivated, so thank you :) This chapter was a difficult transition one to write, but hopefully the story should be picking up a bit in the chapters to come. So, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>

My next months were spent at home, and blissful they were. Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's all flew by with the velocity of a Saturday night race. I didn't see Bonnie again, not even in brief passing at the grocery store or anywhere else for that matter. It was like she was really gone. Perhaps she had left town under the radar, or perhaps she knew very well how to conveniently work her time in public around mine. As much as I longed to catch the slightest glimpse of her, just so I could read the emotion from her eyes, it didn't happen. It was probably for the best anyways.

It wasn't long before I started training again. I'd be racing for a more notorious sponsor that season and as Rick told me, that meant there was heavier pressure on me to perform. It felt wonderful to get back into the swing of things, I'd become so restless over the break. Also, I could look forward to seeing Donna again at the track.

That season I entered under the new name of 'The Fabulous Hudson Hornet' and quickly turned into a household name with my great number of season wins. I wasn't simply another car in the pack. I was known. Of course, that equated in more press interviews and photo shoots, but I assumed it came with the title. I was destined to be Piston Cup champion; all I had to do was make it a reality.

* * *

><p>"Well," Donna smiled, "I guess this is it. You could leave this stadium a star, Doc."<p>

"Yeah, I know," I replied, even though she hadn't particularly asked a question. Her eyes grew distant, lost in thought. "Donna?" I asked her, feeling uncomfortable with the way she seemed to look straight into my soul.

"Oh," she blinked timidly. "I was just thinkin'…"

I started to smile myself and said, "I could tell."

Donna's expression softened and she drew closer towards me. Her windshield sunk down and she told me gently, "I'm just stunned. I never thought- well, I did think you could make it this far, I just can't believe this moment is finally here." She gazed at me with admiration. "Your family must be so proud of you."

I wanted to melt with the natural sweetness of her tone. I didn't hear her words as she said them; I heard them for what they were: I'm proud of you. And she was so close… close enough to kiss. "I think they are," I answered. "I can't wait to see them again."

Donna nodded. "Then I guess you'll have something to look forward to, whether you win the Cup today or not."

Before I could think, I said to her, "Yeah, but it'll mean I won't be seeing _you_ any time soon."

Donna beamed at me, her green eyes twinkling. "You never know what the future holds. You never know…" she trailed off and let herself slowly roll forward. She planted her lips on mine with such ease, like she had been anticipating this moment from day one. Everything about it felt so right, completely different from kissing Bonnie. When I kissed Bonnie I felt smug about myself, confident that I'd won the most wanted girl in Illinois. But Donna, she made me feel something else, something more.

We pulled apart instantly at the sound of Rick approaching. I watched her mouth 'good luck' before I was hauled down to the pits by my oblivious crew chief.

* * *

><p>"Where's ya mind at today, kid?" Rick barked over the radio.<p>

"Sorry, Rick," I replied. I knew he was right about my focus being off; I was unusually far behind for how late it was in the race. I had two more cars left to pass if I was to fulfill my prophecy. I'd been shifting my attention between the track and the future that lay ahead of me. Donna would make the perfect girlfriend. Clearly, _she_ was one girl who had no problem with a guy who lived to race.

"Listen," Rick instructed, "Today there is only you, the track and me. That's it. Don't breathe without tasting the exhaust, don't move without feeling the track and don't think unless I tell you that you need to, got it?"

I took a quick gulp of air and imagined the fumes inhabiting my body. I trusted Rick with my life, and more importantly, I trusted him to lead me to my first Piston Cup. Until then, the rest of my life was on pause. "Got it," I returned, and buckled down on chasing the leaders while time stood still.

* * *

><p>And it stayed that way; Rick and I enveloped in an alternate world until I crossed the finish line, winning the Piston Cup. Then, the crowd erupted in cheers, the speakers blared with my name and the yelps of broadcasters. I was presented the prestigious trophy, freshly engraved with the name 'Hudson Hornet'. I was showered in a flurry of confetti. I was thrust into the gossip-hungry press. It was an overwhelming taste of fame, yet I couldn't deny the thrill of it all.<p>

Eventually, Rick pried me away from the hectic horde of cars. I'd heard his exclamations and outburst of excitement from the other side of the radio when I had won, but I suspected he wanted to give me a formal congratulation as well. Or maybe Donna had requested to see me. My heart thrummed, anticipating what she would have to say. Was it possible that I'd have a second kiss with her already?

But Rick's face was oddly grave, reminiscent of the solemn expression my principal had worn so many years ago. I knew in an instant that something wasn't good, and all happiness drained away from me. Rick ushered me into an empty garage and motioned to a small telephone situated on the back wall.

"It's your sister," he said quietly. Even in his low volume, I could hear the strain in his voice.

I briskly made my way to the phone, not caring or noticing if Rick was still in the room or not. "Cindy?" I asked hastily.

A shaky sigh of relief came audibly through the phone. "Doc," Cindy said so gently and timidly that it made my tank lurch. She sounded as timid as she had when she was only five years-old. "We just watched your win on television, and we're very happy for you. And I know you probably want to stay a while in Daytona and celebrate before coming home, but please, come home immediately. It's Mama. We need you here right away. I don't know how much time is left."

Just like that, life was back in full swing.

* * *

><p>Like that kind of thing, <strong>Pancake<strong>? ;) Maybe that isn't what you meant, but I don't think you were 'talking poop'. XD That's all for this chapter folks, thank you for reading and please review if you have a minute to spare :)


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for the reviews! I always love reading your thoughts :) Also, **Pancake** reminded me that I wanted to update you guys on the time frame of the story currently. Right now it is about 1950 and Doc is in his very early twenties. It doesn't exactly line up perfectly with the birthdate I picked for him, but you get the general idea. Also, Doc has just completed his second racing season. He came in second place, and then the Piston Cup he just won was his first. All good? Any more questions, feel free to ask! OK, so this chapter is actually one of my favourites simply because it exceeded the expectations I had set out and I think the writing in it is emotionally strong. Which means this about to get sad. Lol, sorry, but prepare yourselves and read on!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

They say you can't have the cake and eat it too. Well, I was in a similar situation. I had my glory, but I couldn't bask in it. It was so hard to hold my emotion inside of me, to keep my expression displaying anything but what I was truly feeling in front of the countless cameras and enthusiastic fans. I did it though; I kept myself contained long enough until I could be whisked away to my hometown. I didn't even get a chance to speak with Donna, I had Rick tell her that I needed to leave for something important and that was all. She was one of the first cars I wanted to touch my Piston Cup trophy. Instead, it would be taken to the exiled Illinois track where Rick would take care of it and show our friends. It would probably be months before I was in touch with Donna again, and by then the initial sparkle of everything would be gone.

When I arrived at the local hospital, evening was drawing into night. I had one of many milling nurses direct me to the cafeteria where Cindy informed me she would be waiting. To somewhat of a surprise, I found her sitting next to Johnny, both of them dead silent. Cindy's pupils were large with trepidation, but the rest of her was brave and ready to handle anything. Johnny however, appeared to look both lost and shock.

"Fill me in," I said, breaking their stone silence.

Cindy looked comforted to see me. She launched right away. "She had an engine attack a few days ago. I would have called you, but Mama didn't want it to interfere with your final race. She wasn't well after that, she started getting really weak. I brought her in this afternoon to the doctor; he discovered her tank is failing."

I glanced over at Johnny; he stared blankly at the cafeteria clock. "So, what can we do?" I asked Cindy. "I'll be receiving lots of money for my win today; we can afford the best treatment for her."

Cindy's heart split in front of me as she took in my words. "I'm so sorry, I haven't even congratulated you yet, Doc."

I swallowed the knot in my windpipe. "Thanks, Cind. But forget about that for now, I want to know what we can do." Then I added quietly, "I want to see Mama."

I was wrong. Cindy's heart didn't break until that moment. She shook her hood slowly. "There is nothing we can do. She can't keep anything in her system, and she is too weak to go under the anesthesia for a tank or engine replacement. If they put her under then she won't wake up. We just have to wait."

Until what? Wait until what? I couldn't force her to say it, and I wouldn't. She wasn't a doctor that I could blame for not giving me answers. She was my sister, and this would be as hard for her as it would for the rest of us.

I pinched my eyes shut and murmured, "Where is her room?"

I drove past door after door. Behind each of those closed doors could have been a dying car, I didn't know. Maybe they had a chance at survival, maybe they were only young, or maybe they'd been in that room for weeks. All I knew was that my mother was in one of these rooms and she had a slim chance of leaving her room alive.

As I passed the doors, I started to create stories in my head of what could lie behind them. A girl with hood cancer, an elderly car with pneumonia, the possibilities were endless. I wondered who these cars were to others, what their stories were. After all, everybody was a son or daughter to someone out there. Then it came it me. I could be leaving this hospital as an orphan.

I forced myself to stop looking at the doors and drove faster until I came upon the one I'd been searching for. I entered quietly, unsure of what I would find inside. First there was an empty bed, its stark white sheets pulled taut over the mattress. Then, behind a pale blue curtain, was Mama. Tubes strung out of her hood and underneath her. A tiny beep came faintly from a corner of the room. As I moved towards her, I noticed the walls were painted a warm yellow colour, as if the colour symbolized with happiness could ward off the darkness of death.

I settled myself by the bedside and tried not to let the image of Mama sink too far into my mind. In a way, I was grateful that I had never had to endure this part of my father's death. Mama mustered a dull smile in my direction, but the pain and strength it required was clear in her fading eyes.

"I watched you today," she croaked.

I nodded solemnly. The race seemed like a distant memory compared to the realness of what was going on currently. I wanted to ask her if she knew that she was dying. Was it one of those things you just knew was happening? It had to be.

"Doc," she said, "Please, keep taking care of your sister. I know she's older now, but she still needs somebody. And don't worry about Johnny. Don't let him get in your way. He has respect for what you've done, even if he'll never admit it." She paused to catch her breath. "That Bonnie girl keeps calling the house, when Cindy is out at work. I should have told you, I'm sorry. She's not worth trusting though; she's perfect on the outside but not inside. You should have better than her."

A minute went by, filled only by the beeping noise. I was considering my final words to Mama, yet, it seemed only right that she be the one speaking. So, I let her.

"Doc," she finally continued. "I am so proud of you for what you have become." She exhaled deeply. I had never heard her speak so much in ages. I didn't want her to speak anymore; to expend what little was left of her on me.

"I love you, Mama," I whispered.

"I love you, Doc."

I kissed her gently on the fender and turned to make my departure.

"Doc," she called out from behind me. When I reversed to look at her she pleaded sadly, "Will you make sure I'm buried beside him?"

My father. I'd forgotten how she'd requested him buried in the local cemetery so that she would be able to rest in peace at his side.

I blinked once and replied soothingly, "Of course, Mama." And then I left the room, having said my final words to my beloved mother.

* * *

><p>In case you guys don't remember, Doc's mother specifically requested that her husband not be buried in the special graveyard for veterans (way back at the start of the story) because if he was then she couldn't be buried with him. So, that's why I chose that for her 'deathbed wish'. Such a sad chapter to write :'( Thanks for reading, and please review if you have the time!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you very much for the reviews! I am so pleased to hear that you guys were moved by the last chapter. I think it may have been one of the emotional things I've ever written, and that you guys felt the emotion too is just amazing. All I can say is, I heard this great quote that goes "Every book you've ever read is just a different combination of twenty-six letters." Isn't that so cool to think about? Writing is really a craft that takes practice, so I'm glad you guys are enjoying my practice :) Ok, enough sappy stuff XP Here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

The funeral was held only four days later. There was lots of planning to do, things from where the wake would be hosted to what colour of flowers would be ordered. Most of this responsibility fell on Cindy and me, but it was a burden we accepted without any fuss. Johnny became his usual clammed-up self, always retreating to empty rooms where he lingered like a spirit who had failed to cross to the other side. I finally understood that it was his only way of dealing with grief, and for that reason I let him be.

It turned out to be quite an event, with more cars showing up than we had predicted. Mama hadn't been out in the social scene for years, but there was a large crowd who came to pay their respects, and that said something to me. Even Cord made an appearance, flying all the way from France with his wife and my first niece. The day was difficult, yet it brought some healing too. The service helped to ease the pain of a wound that would undoubtedly take many, many years to heal.

Shortly after the burial, Cord took off back home with his family when his wife pleaded homesickness. She was a beige, foreign car, with sharp features and spoke only in French. I got the notion that she didn't take much of a liking to our side of the family, but my oblivious elder brother obliged with her decision and left us as promptly as he had arrived. Once they were gone, life slowly regained some sort of normality. Cindy had been given possession of the family home through Mama's will, and Johnny moved into the house with her. I lived with them as well, temporarily until the next race season would begin. I spent my days frequenting the track, visiting with my long-time friends, while Cindy worked and found herself a nice guy by the name of Mark. Life was definitely progressing.

Things really started to change with the emergence of my third racing season. Suddenly, Rick didn't want to talk very much about training or tactics, or anything to do with racing at all. I found out why later on, when the offers began rolling in. Not only was I being bargained for when it came to sponsors, I was also being begged for by crew chiefs.

"It's what is right for you, Doc. I didn't know how to tell you." Rick said when I confronted him about it.

"What are you talking about?" I argued. "You led me to my first win. I don't need a different crew chief!"

"These guys are professionals," he explained, although I knew he didn't want to have to push me away. "They can guide you better than me. You're a big, winning racer now. They know how to keep you that way."

"But they didn't make me like this!" I exclaimed in upset frustration. I felt like a child, one who wanted to deny a blatant truth. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

I could see the hurt in Rick's eyes, how badly he wanted to side with me. He held steady though and drew one long, sad breath. "I would rather you let someone else be your crew chief than to allow me to be the one responsible for your downfall. You have too much talent for that."

And with that, the discussion was over. I knew I couldn't persuade Rick in any way. He only wanted the best for me. He wanted it so much that he would give up his position as my crew chief. I had no other choice but to trust in his instinct and do as he wished. I would never forget him though, because my life was partially indebted to him and his belief in me. I had to prove to him that I could succeed further, even if that meant he wouldn't be alongside me at every race.

I met my new crew chief and agent several months before the racing season was set to commence. My crew chief was named Walter. He was a stout, wide kind of car with dull green paint that reflected the detachment in his personality. He didn't seem to have much interest in me and left after only briefly consulting with me to discuss a training regime. Then, I was introduced to Briar, my agent. I'd never had an agent in my prior racing seasons. But then again, I hadn't been 'fabulous' back then. Briar was a relatively small car with intense, keen brown eyes that were set off by his red colouring. Unlike Walter, he seemed very aware and self-assured. His mind was quick and everything he said spilled out of his mouth at a similar pace to keep up with his thoughts. He spoke to me on and on about managing publicity, the importance of creating an identity, or an 'image' as he called it, and how he would take his pay as a percentage of my earnings; 12% to be exact.

"Now," Briar continued without a pausing for air. "We need to make an important decision here; your sponsor."

"Well," I interjected slowly, "I raced for Gasprin last season. I thought it would be a good idea to just stick with them."

A tiny smile made itself present on Briar's lips. He shook his hood lightly and quickly, like everything in his nature. "Lightyear is making you a huge offer. Five times better than what you were getting with Gasprin! Clearly, it would be in your best interest to go with them."

I eyed my agent in distaste. In_ my_ best interest? Was this guy thinking at all about me, or what would generate him the biggest pay check? I decided he was going with the latter. I sighed. "I guess that makes sense…"

"Excellent." He flashed me a grin. He lowered his voice dramatically and leaned closer towards me. "I'm going to take care of all of this for you, Doc. Just leave it to me. I'm going to launch you so far into fame that you won't be able to fall without looking like a shooting star."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I'm back in school now. Also, not hugely exciting since this is one of the chapters I was talking about that moves through time kind of quickly. Essential to the story though! Thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry for the late update :( I feel bad because you guys leave such good reviews and I want to update faster for you guys but I simply don't have the time. So please, bear with me. **Mere**: School is going great, thanks :P And you? **tinkfan**: Yup, I'll definitely be writing about when Sally comes to town and all that good stuff :D **MovesLikeTigger**: Welcome to the story! And thank you so much :) Also love your pen name ;) I'm really happy you guys liked that line Doc's agent said as well :) Ok, this chapter is a bit chapter but this is the only way it could fit into the story properly :P Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<strong>

I became a different car right from the start of my third season. I don't know exactly what it was, but an accumulation of factors was most likely to blame. Or perhaps it was a phase I needed to go through before I could truly understand myself and who I was. I was warped into someone else, and I had to strip away layer upon layer to find the Doc Hudson my parents had raised me to be.

It was the fourth race of the season when I told my new crew chief, Walter, that I wanted to visit with Donna. Things had been so busy and hectic, but I was used to seeing Donna after nearly every race and I didn't want that routine to change.

Walter blinked at me, his eyes glazed over dully. "What are you talking about, kid? You don't got time for that, you have to be at a press conference in ten minutes."

I tried again, the next time with my agent instead.

Briar laughed his sickening laugh through the telephone receiver. It was the kind of laugh that made you feel like he took your entire life as a joke. "What do you need to visit her for? You'll lose your status if you're off chatting with some girl instead of feeding the press. I'm sure we can find time to squeeze her in elsewhere, like during your downtime."

That was a real joke. The only 'downtime' I had was spent training with Walter or sleeping. Neither which I really had the option to give up. And that was layer one of the new me, the one that cast Donna outside the realms of my life.

The rest of me was lost when I was completely cut off from my family. Briar monitored many of my personal calls closely; for fear that they could escape to the public and be churned into some kind of scandalous gossip. I thought the whole idea was absurd, but what choice did I have anymore? Briar and Walter were in charge of me, and it had to be accepted that with fame also came the necessity to take great care in security. So, I did as I was told. The next layer of my altered life concealed me and all contact with home slowly drifted away to nothing.

The only cars I had were the reporters and fans. The reporters were typically pushy cars, always flashing their camera lights far too close to my eyes. I adjusted though, and soon the blinding lights became as natural as the sun slipping out from behind a cloud to enlighten the world. My answers to questions were always concise and diligently tailored to what the fans would want to hear, or twisted into a form that the media could use for news headlines. Then there were the fans. Sometimes I felt truly bad for them, the way they fawned over me with admiration. I was everything they wanted to see, everything they wanted to be or the kind of car they wanted to marry. Little did they know, I was a hollow hunk of metal and that I was only portraying myself to support their fantasies. They didn't know the real me, they weren't looking up to me at all. They loved me for the hope it gave them that they could someday aspire to be the cars they wanted to be. And at the end of the day, they were gone. Most of their faces sat in my mind as mere blurs with very vague features. I couldn't identify one from the other; I had no connection with them on a personal level. I was absolutely alone.

The months dragged on and the unhappy layers of my life slowly bogged me down. I sought refuge, aching to know that I was more than just "The Hudson Hornet" to someone. One night I found it, in a side alley beside the hotel I was staying at. A female appeared from alongside the building, her eyes heavily swept with mascara. Her body was coated in a brilliantly bold shade of blue, her lips shaped as curvaceously as the structure of her body. She didn't bother with petty conversation. Instead, she drawled in a soft whisper, telling me all the things I needed to hear before taking her up to my room.

I never knew how these females found me. But every city I went to, they were there and I burned through enough of them in my time. They were a temporary relief to me. They would listen to me and said nothing of my racing career. For a brief moment, in their presence, I could feel as if I were loved again. But they would slip away before the morning light, and suddenly I was back to feeling empty with the layers of false identity weighing me down yet again. And after a while, even the faces of those beautiful girls bled together until they became just as undistinguishable as the fans.

That's when I began to wonder; how was it possible to be so surrounded and yet so alone?

* * *

><p>I believe it was predicted by one or two people that Doc's life would change after the death of his mother. Well, you guessed right ;) I also forgot that this is a K+ story so I tried to keep the groupie mention very light but you know what I mean and can take it however you want. Next chapter should be better than this one, sorry again that it was so short. Thank you for reading and all reviews are highly appreciated :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I am truly sorry for the wait everyone. I have a lot going on in my life right now, some good and some bad but I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS UNFINISHED! So, thank you very much for all the reviews and your patience. **Mere:** I don't have time to read fics at the moment :( Perhaps in the future! **Pancake**: Aw, that means a lot! Thank you! I'm glad you liked that last line too :) Again, can't thank you guys for your support. _Re-cap: Last chapter Doc became similar to Lightning and got lost in fame. He cut contact with Donna, Rick and all his family. He was in his third racing season after winning the Piston Cup the previous year. He started to get involved with groupies but was still lonely in the end_. Ok, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<strong>

I won my second Piston Cup that year. I shouldn't have been surprised, not with all the pressure and intense training I'd endured. So, I accepted my trophy as expected and played around in the glitz and fame of it all. After all, I had earned it, hadn't I? But I wasn't happy about the conditions which had led me to win.

Eventually, when things started to die down again, new thoughts began creeping around my mind. I would envision the old days, the ones where I raced lap after lap at the dusty stadium in Illinois with the other guys who sat chewing their balls of tobacco. Many times I saw Rick in the background, always watching me with the expression of a silent guardian. Flash forward, to when the dirt turned to asphalt and the light of the moon to stadium lights. I could see Donna with her bright, alert eyes. I could hear the quip of her voice with an undertone of Southern sweetness. All of these things, these moments, were locked into a special part of me. What I remembered most of all though was the feelings I'd had. The pride of my family, the excitement of my crew chief and the love of Donna, I'd had it all. Yet, I'd gone and thrown it all away for a chance to further my career. I had achieved in doing that, but perhaps I hadn't needed to. I'd fooled myself into believing that I needed cars like Briar and Walter to succeed.

I didn't.

* * *

><p>Things changed greatly in the year that followed. I slowly peeled away the layers that fame had put on me and I started by firing both Walter and Briar. I offered Rick the position of crew chief; however, he gracefully declined and suggested that his role as my agent would be better. With that settled, I moved on to find George, a kind car whom Rick referred me to as a suitable match for the crew chief role. He was right, and the pair of us hit it off right away. I could feel a mountain of pressure and tension lifted from my body. My heart was still heavy though, locked up with the amour of Donna. I knew I had to mend things with her if I were to ever open the deadbolt.<p>

It was after a Sunday race that I found the courage to approach her. Only a few weeks of the season had passed and at first I had feared so greatly that she had disappeared from the racing scene altogether. What relief came to me when I spotted her, but it quickly gave way to other worries. While I would watch her day after day from the corner of my eye, I still wondered things. Had she moved on from me? Was she too angry to spend time on my anymore? Was there someone else? I had to fight it all back and remind myself that there was no backing out; that my feelings would never diminish if I didn't hear her thoughts.

"Doc?" Donna said my name with surprise, although I knew she was faking it. There was no way she couldn't have seen me driving over to the pits where she was chatting with her father.

I cleared my windpipe. "Yeah. Donna, I was hoping I could speak to you for a minute?"

Donna's father, whom I had only met a few times over the years, shot me a sidelong glance. If Donna wasn't bitter than her father sure made up for it. But she followed me quietly to a secluded area near the parked trailers. It was getting later and most of the lot was empty, so we parked parallel to my personal trailer and stared at each other for a moment in silence.

I took a deep breath and grasped one last chance to organize what I wanted to say. I hardly even knew where to begin. We both looked the same as we had the year before, yet so much had changed between us. Empty space where we were strangers, living separate lives that couldn't cross.

"It's been ages, hasn't it?" Donna's voice split unexpectedly into the air.

I tried to read her eyes but the signals were too mixed. "Yes, sure has…"

"I never stopped watchin' you though. I was there for every race."

My insides melted with both guilt and delight. "I never stopped thinking about you," I said gently.

"You won. Without Rick and me, you did it." She forced the statement insolently.

I sighed. "I know. Would you believe me if I said it wasn't the same? That I was unhappy almost every moment of it?"

Donna searched my face and I dropped my eyes. Finally, she responded softly, "I think I could believe it… because nothin' was the same coming here without you either."

* * *

><p>After that moment, I became not only myself but a better version of myself. I started to exchange letters with Cord, I officially became Donna's boyfriend and I called Cindy regularly. Rick, George and I worked phenomenally together as a team and I couldn't have been happier.<p>

Around mid-season, I received a joyous call from Cindy inviting me to her wedding with Mark. As expected, I invited Donna to accompany me to the event in my hometown. Cindy looked absolutely beautiful, the natural grace and innocence of her personality exuded from every part of her body, notably her eyes and smile. I was overcome with cheerfulness for her and honoured to be the one who led her down the aisle in place of my father.

Once I returned to my seat beside Donna, I heard the ramblings of the priest fizz out to background noise in my mind and I let myself gaze upon the car next to me. Donna's eyes were focused forward, her full attention on the words binding Cindy and Mark together. Her lips rested in a line, but I could see the contentment for them behind her green eyes. She wasn't related to Cindy or Mark, but she was so pleased for them. And as the early morning rays shone down on us, letting our bodies warm with our hearts, I resolved right then and there that Donna was the one.

* * *

><p>I really like this chapter, better than the last at least. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it as well! Reviews are appreciated and a great way to show you still want to read more. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Soooo does anyone remember me? It has been a LONG time since I've posted and I thought I'd drifted off for good but what can I say, I got a bit nostalgic? Anyways, I see that many of the writers I knew are gone but I'm happy to see new ones as well! I won't be upkeeping with writing near as much as I used to but I'd like to finish this fic at the very least. Hopefully there are still people interested in this story or new readers that can enjoy it. Let's get on with it though!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN<strong>

It seemed that not only fun, but happiness too could make time fly. The days were filled with glory and I felt as though I was covered in the sheen of invincibility. It was no wonder that I won my third Piston Cup with so much momentum behind me.

Soon enough, I followed through with proposing to Donna. She graciously accepted and under the approval of her father as well. We had a small ceremony on Daytona Beach with only our closest family and friends. Rick ensured that we were shielded from the press for the day, as Donna was never one to want the spotlight upon her. Which was fine by me, as the separation of personal and public was getting harder and harder to come by. Shortly after the wedding I bought two homes; one in Daytona and another in Illinois. It appeared that everything was set. I was ready to provide for Donna in the way that Bonnie never believed I could. Despite the fame, we could have stability and more importantly, a family.

It was a month into my pre-season training that Donna decided we should start trying for a baby. She had begun taking courses in health and nursing which added to her pressure.

"I only have so much time. Best to start tryin' while I'm young anyways," she would often argue, although she was only in her early twenties. I had hoped to wait until after the upcoming racing season was over but I also knew I was helplessly eager to please her.

So, we wined and dined our way through the pre-season, living the way newlyweds do. Yet we knew something was amiss when I had completed my first race of the season. I'd unexpectedly stolen first place but Donna's smile at dinner was struggling to stay put on her lips. Our usual chatter fell flat and we both sat silently, the table spanning an uncomfortable expanse between us. I knew Donna's enthusiasm was running low due to her countless failed attempts to become pregnant.

I tried to reassure her, "Donna, you know that-."

"No, Doc," she cut in swiftly. "It's not going to happen."

I held back a sigh, holding tight to my confidence. I began again, "It's only been-."

"Months!" she exclaimed hysterically.

I could see the wild fear graze her expression. I opened my mouth slowly but was cut off again by her maniacal voice screaming, "I said no, Doc!" I watched as anger flashed in the green of her eyes and smoldered out just as quickly as it had risen. Suddenly, her body was tense and her words controlled as she spoke. "I saw Doctor Gordon today. He said it isn't possible, physically. I can't give you a child, Doc. I can't be a mother."

I heard the tears in her voice before I could see them fall. I felt my body turn weak with sadness. The sound of her choking sobs seemed to resonate from within my own body.

Then I rushed to her side and nuzzled tightly against her body. Instantaneously, her body softened and she rested her weight upon me. I whispered over and over how much I loved her, how none of it was her fault. Eventually her tears subsided and her breath steadied enough so that she could whisper in return, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Apologies for any spelling errors or if the dialogue is a bit messy, I haven't written in quite some time. Also the chapter was rather short but I thought it fit best this way and I aim to increase the length again as I go on. Please review if you would like to see more or have any feedback, it is greatly appreciated!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews everybody! It is very nice to have a warm welcome back to FFN and to have your support with my continuation of the story. And so I happily present to you a quick update!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY<strong>

After that night, neither Donna nor I pressed on the idea of children. In time we could consider adoption, if that was something she wanted. Until then, I moved quietly about the house, careful not to disturb her grief. She missed attending my three following races and incidentally my performance suffered. While I was on the track I thought incessantly of her at home. Yet once I was there I felt I was a ghost and craved to distract my mind. It was a curious game of escape I was caught in.

Weeks passed, and I had begun to worry if the Donna I knew was gone for good. A part of her being seemed to be missing; only I couldn't pinpoint just what it was. Then one night she returned from her nursing class, bustling with energy.

"Doc!" she called out to me from the front foyer.

My heart leapt with panic and I rushed to meet her. Was she about to collapse in spontaneous tears like the night before? I rounded the corner of the doorway and was met with shock. There she sat with a small nurse's cap fastened to her roof and a coy smile set on her lips.

"Oh, Doctor! Shall I fetch your tools for you?" she asked with a giggle.

I chuckled and kissed her fender. "Well, hello there, nurse Donna."

She smiled wider and spoke rapidly, "They weren't gonna give us our caps until after half-term examinations but look!"

I nodded happily and listened as she carried on eagerly. Her hope, her drive, the element that had been missing was back.

So sad that it wouldn't last.

* * *

><p>One month later, things were peachy. I was leading the race season in points and Donna had passed her first exam with flying colours. It was about mid-season and the sponsors were holding a huge gala one evening for all the racers and their guests. Naturally, George and Rick would be attending and after much persuasion, I'd convinced Donna to join us too. The three of us guys sat in the living room together that night, patiently waiting for Donna to return from her night class. She was leaving early in order to meet us, although I hadn't a clue what time exactly she would be back. So I chattered with George and Rick, making casual speculations on my competitors.<p>

"Ya think Donna will be here soon?" George asked me after some time.

I glanced anxiously at the clock. I'd been wondering the same thing for a while already. "Likely," I replied with a forceful casualness, "probably just heavy traffic slowing her down."

I tried to ignore the annoyed glance which George shot to Rick. Rick however, sent me a timid smile. He knew how important it was to me that Donna had decided to attend the gala with us.

I checked the clock again, realizing we would be late by the time she showed up. Perhaps she'd forgotten? Perhaps she was nervous about all the press which would be at the event? I thought about finding the number for her college and calling but decided against it. I just needed to calm myself. I just needed to be out of the stifling living room.

I made a move to excuse myself from the room but stopped suddenly at the sound of an engine outside. My body relaxed and I turned to peer outside the front window. The night had already grown quite dark outside but I caught sight of swift movement towards the door. I drove out to the front door, ready to greet her.

Except the doorbell rang, and it wasn't her at all. Instead, I opened the door and was met with a pair of police cars. Their faces were solemn and grim. Echoes of the priest on my mama's porch came flooding to my memory.

The following hour was a blur of disillusion. I cannot remember inviting the policemen into the living room but I did. And I cannot remember hearing or seeing George and Rick, but they were there. There had been a three car collision with a transport the cops explained. Out on the interstate, a transport had lost control and Donna was crushed against the guardrail. She was in the hospital, critical condition they told me. I don't remember breathing during the whole drive out to the hospital. I was terrified that every breath would steal a second of time.

But when I arrived I found that time was up; she was already gone. I would never fall in love again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Donna's death doesn't exactly line up with what I had described in "Personal Affairs" but that was wayyy back when I had no idea I would ever even write this story, so bear with me folks. As always, thank you for reading and please feel welcome to review! <em>


	21. Chapter 21

_AN:_ _Thank you for the reviews! Slower update but slightly longer so yay? I don't know, hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Wife to Hornet Dies in Freeway Accident". I read that headline one bolded word at a time and was filled with misery. Donna was finally having her fifteen minutes of fame and this was how it had to be. The TV broadcasters droned sympathetic phrases on her behalf and the fans offered prayers. It was all so wrong to me. They never knew her like I did, no one ever would. And even I hadn't been granted long enough to see her flourish into her fullest.<p>

I burned every newspaper that mentioned Donna and I left our home immediately. I moved into a high-security apartment suite with Rick. Soon I began to have faded memories about my childhood. I often pictured Ms. Olson's solemn house across the street. Suddenly, I could imagine just what it must have felt like inside that sorrow-stricken home, for everywhere I went felt empty. At times I looked into the mirror and saw my mother's eyes reflecting back in my own. But there was no longer the option for me to live like a normal car. My fame had grown too much to grant me privacy to grieve. So, I bottled my emotions inside until they became so tightly wound I couldn't feel them anymore.

Besides, there was no need to dwell. I had a Piston Cup that I was expected to win. I threw myself hard into training and the results started to show. Fuel. Train. Sleep. Race. My life became a cycle which was certain not to last. However, I didn't foresee it ending the way that it did.

* * *

><p>It was a cool October day out on the track in '55, three races remaining before the end of the season. The sky was light but cloud covered and the dirt of the track was freshly turned. A comfortable day for racing I had thought. I eased into the race without a single concern. Actually, I was quite proud of myself for how quickly I was chasing through the pack.<p>

Around the thirtieth lap I was already hot on my leading competitor's tail. I was begging George to let me make the pass yet he insisted I hold off. But with that cold air blasting over my body, I was feeling like a superhero. So, I did what all foolish racers do and I ignored what my crew chief advised. I put on my speed and surged into the third corner at near full speed. I could hear George's voice on the other end of my radio as he anxiously yelled at me to stop. I tuned him out and successfully made the turn, flying past the leader in the process. I hit the straight and thought I was completely in the clear.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain resound deep within my chassis. My tires seemed to weaken from below me. I was losing control of myself and steering dangerously fast towards the infield. Almost at once, my vision began rapidly tunneling until my entire field of sight was filled with blackness. I gasped helplessly as my tire caught the edge of the infield and flung me into the air. I couldn't help but think, _is this how Donna felt while dying?_

* * *

><p>When I woke, I was weak. I attempted to lift myself but there was no strength in my axles. I opened my eyes slowly and was overwhelmed by brightness, for a moment I feared I was passing out again. The stars cleared from my eyes and I gazed down at my hood. It had been completely replaced by one which was grey and uncomfortable to say the least.<p>

As I came to the realization that I was in a hospital, I automatically tensed. Surely, George was here and I would get a mouthful about how stupid I'd been. Yet as looked to my side I saw him sitting in dumbfounded silence with Rick. The two of them exchanged glances. George made a move towards me but stopped. Still, the strange silence ensued. It seemed we were all confused as to where we should begin.

At last, Rick drove up to my bedside. "How ya doin' pal?" he asked.

"Weak," I answered. "How long will it take me to build my strength back up?"

Rick's mouth twitched ever so subtly. "A long time."

"Well, give me some numbers."

Suddenly, George appeared alongside Rick. His eyes stared at me, steady and hard. I tensed again, anticipating his scolding.

"Listen to me, Doc," he began firmly. "You had some internal combustion; it did serious damage to your engine."

I sighed. "I'm sorry-."

"It isn't your fault," George cut back in. His voice fell gentle as he explained, "the doctors said it would have occurred on its own regardless. You've got a bit of a temporary fix right not but you'll need heavier surgery in a month."

"Which means I'm out of this year's Cup…"

He nodded sadly. "And with the recovery time you'll need, well into next year's season as well."

I looked desperately to Rick, pleading him to tell me it wasn't the truth. He only grimaced with sympathy. I felt a sort of release from inside as the threat of crying coursed through my body. But I fought it off, winding myself all the tighter.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> _Thank you for reading, please drop a review if you'd like to see more :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Sorry for the wait, as always, thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you readers will enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**HAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

When asked by the press, I said my recovery time was "undetermined". To keep them excited for my return, that's what George and Rick reasoned. In reality, the doctors predicted somewhere close to two years. I had several procedures, months of bed rest and therapy to go through during that time. So I didn't mind using that word: _undetermined_. It gave me a false sense of security. I clung to it like a motto of hope.

I was sent home to Illinois where I stayed with Cindy and her husband. They had taken over our family house and were pleased to accommodate me during my recovery. The first few months were the worst. I spent half my time doped up on pain medication and all of my time restricted to my bed. Even the shortest drive across a room could cause intense pain to flare up in my engine. Gradually, I was able to make my way around the house in short intervals.

It was around the six month mark of my stay when Cindy had her first daughter, Lucy. She was a tiny thing, mint green with a '64 Newport frame. Her bright green eyes mimicked those of the young Cindy which I had grown up beside. But as I watched her age, I realized her temperament was different than her mother's. While she was sweet and quiet, she held herself with more confidence and behaved more adventurously. I wondered if Cindy might have been the same way if she hadn't been forced through such a dreary childhood. Regardless, Lucy served as my entertainment and motivation as the days dragged by. When I looked at Lucy I saw the whole world lying out before her. Similarly, my time wasn't up either; I still had a chance to return to glory.

After a year and a half I had regained most of my strength. I was able to leave the house and was merely awaiting my doctor's approval to begin training again. In the meantime, I spent my time caring for Lucy while Cindy and her husband worked. One day, I decided to drive with Lucy to my public school. It wasn't too far of a drive and she would have the chance to burn off some of her afternoon energy.

When we arrived I noticed that there was an unusual amount of children already racing around the schoolyard. I parked beneath the shade of a tree in the middle of the lot and allowed Lucy to go join them. I surveyed the old brick building, noting how much smaller it seemed to me now. Memories came back to me in a sort of fog.

Suddenly, I caught sight of a pale pink car at the edge of the property. Two small cars bumped at her tires until she nodded for them to leave her side. I watched curiously as she drove slowly across the yard, calling out to other children in the group. She drew closer, approaching my spot under the tree.

"Hello, Doc," she greeted me calmly.

It wasn't until I locked eyes with her that I recognized it was Bonnie. I was speechless. I'd lost all my awe for her long ago but even I could see the aching tiredness in the heaviness of her eyes and the drawl of her voice.

She motioned towards the group of children. "One of them yours?"

"No, just a niece."

She nodded quietly and gazed out into the yard. "Been a while, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Sure has. How are you keeping?" I asked to be polite.

"Well enough," she responded. But I caught sight of a dent in her right fender and knew she wasn't well at all. The mark looked as though it had been caused by the tire of another car.

"You married now?"

"I was," she said. "Just left him last month." There was a tremble in her voice.

I nodded and we were silent for moment. I marvelled at the way life could be so cruel to us all.

"Sorry to hear about your wife. Donna, was it?"

"Yes." My body had stiffened at her name. I was fighting again to hold everything in. Bonnie noticed my reaction at once and stared for a minute.

"I forgot you were one to keep all your grief inside," she said casually, as if the words meant nothing at all.

Her words had cut into me though. I wanted to scream out, _But I'm not! You changed that about me, Bonnie! _Only I knew she was right. There was a time when I'd been able to express those things. With her. With Donna. I guess that was the special thing about love.

I saw Lucy break from the group and she tore across the yard to me. She looked timidly over at Bonnie before stopping near my side.

"I'm tired," Lucy whispered.

I smiled and touched her fender gently. "Let's get some fuel and go home," I said, guiding her away from the tree and Bonnie. "Nice seeing you," I nodded at Bonnie as we drove past.

"Nice seeing you too," she replied, sending her pity like blades into my back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Considering this story is pretty dark I've decided I should probably move the rating up to T. The upcoming chapters shouldn't be as heavy though! Anyways, thank you for reading and please review :)<em>


End file.
